


para sa 'yo (ang mga salita)

by baekyeolparaluman, myeonkais



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Author/Editor AU, Editor!Chanyeol, Filipino Fic, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, author!baekhyun
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekyeolparaluman/pseuds/baekyeolparaluman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeonkais/pseuds/myeonkais
Summary: See, ito ang dahilan kung bakit pinili ni Baekhyun na magsulat ng crime fiction. Kailangan lang niya ng matiyaga at extensive research at matinding pag-o-outline para makabuo ng isang solid at compelling na kuwento.Isang magulong mundo para sa kanya ang pagsusulat ng romance. Bukod sa malimit siyang magbasa ng mga libro sa nasabing genre, mas tuyo pa sa disyerto ang love life ni Baekhyun. Wala siyang pagkukunan ng kilig na kayang bumuo ng isang magandang love story na mapapasigaw ang mga mambabasa ngSana all!So ano ‘tong pinagsasabi ni Jongdae na sinusulat niya ngayon ang sarili niyang love story? Nahihibang na ata ang kaibigan niya.or: ito na ata ang pinakamalaking dagok sa writing career ng best-sellingataward-winning crime fiction writer na si Baekhyun Byun. mayroon lamang siyang pitong buwan para tapusin ang huling nobela ng kanyang series. bawal na extension, nasagad na niya ang pasensya ng kanyang publishers.tapos bat' gano'n, bakit napakalandi ng bago niyang editor na si Chanyeol Park?!
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 40
Kudos: 102
Collections: Paraluman Fest: Ang Ikatlong Pagdiriwang





	para sa 'yo (ang mga salita)

**Author's Note:**

> una sa lahat, gusto kong magpasalamat sa napakabait at napaka-considerate na mods ng BY Paraluman Fest! maraming salamat sa pagpayag sa aking mga hiling throughout this fest. more power sa inyo!!
> 
> sa aking prompter, pasensya na kung medyo napalayo na ito sa iyong original prompt. sana magustuhan mo pa rin!
> 
> bihira akong magsulat ng fic na medyo hango sa tunay na buhay (haha!) pero sobrang nag-enjoy ako sa pagsusulat ng universe na 'to. sana magustuhan ninyo! <3
> 
> **
> 
> Prompt fill for BY#183: Si Baekhyun ay isa sa mga best-selling authors sa bansa. Hindi niya inaasahan na ang kanyang bagong editor ay ang taong nagtangkang lumandi sa kanya sa cafe kaninang umaga.

* * *

"Hindi ko kaya, Jun. Uuwi na lang ako."

Isang malakas at tila pagod na buntong-hininga ang narinig ni Baekhyun mula kay Junmyeon sa kabilang linya. Alam na alam na niya ang itsura ng kaibigan kahit hindi niya tignan ang screen ng iPad niya: nakasimangot, mga mata na halos magmakaawa, at kaunti na lang mayayamot na sa kanya.

"Kaya mo 'yan, Baek," ang sabi ni Junmyeon, walang bahid ng pagkainis. Si Baekhyun naman ang napabuntong-hininga at tahimik na nag-unat sa kinauupuan. "Ilang beses mo nang ginawa ‘ya—

"Pero wala ka rito sa tabi ko ngayon, okay!" Tuluyan nang sumigaw si Baekhyun na may halong kaba, pagod, at unsiyami.

Katahimikan.

Tinuon ni Baekhyun ang atensyon sa Powerpoint Presentation file sa laptop niya at binasa ulit ang text na nasa screen. Tama naman si Junmyeon, eh. Sa halos isang dekada niya bilang manunulat, ilang beses na siyang nakapag-pitch ng libro sa harap ng kanyang publishers at napagtagumpayan naman niya lahat ito. Most of the pitches were informal naman, nagku-kwento lang siya ng flow ng kasunod na libro sa kanyang series, may kaunting slides pa para naman formal kahit paano...gano’n lang. Lagi niyang kasama ang kaibigan-turned-editor na si Junmyeon sa ganitong pitches; si Junmyeon na taga-salo ng mga tanong na hindi niya masagot, taga-paliwanag ng case details, at ang taga-benta ng libro niya, basically.

Pero ngayong araw na 'to, wala si Junmyeon sa tabi niya.

Nasa Birmingham na si Junmyeon ngayon, kasalukuyang nagpupuyat at 2:23 AM at tinutulungan siyang ayusin ang slides niya for the pitch at pakalmahin siya. Nasa Birmingham na si Junmyeon ngayon, finally taking the chance to achieve his life-long dream na makamit ang kanyang MA Creative Writing degree—ang pangarap na isinantabi niya ng isang dekada para tulungan si Baekhyun na matapos ang mga nobela niya.

Ang ironic lang ng sitwasyon nila ngayon. Magsisimula pa lang ang pangarap ni Junmyeon, samantalang matatapos ang pangarap ni Baekhyun sa huling librong ito.

Isipin pa lang ni Baekhyun ‘yon ay nanghihina na kaagad siya. Pero wala, ito na ang katotohanan ng buhay niya ngayon. Wala na si Junmyeon sa tabi niya.  _ Mag-isa _ na lang siya. Mauubos na ang mga kuko niya sa daliri dahil sa anxiety at sigurado siyang 65% ng likido na dumadaloy sa katawan niya ay kape.

"Bakit may ganitong arte pa kasi," maya-maya’y bulong niya sa screen. "Pwede namang thru e-mail na lang. Daming arte ni Changmin."

Natawa si Junmyeon doon. "Hindi ka naman nila ipapatawag kung sinagot mo ang e-mails nila sa 'yo, Baek. Two months na ako rito sa UK pero hindi pa rin ata nakakatanggap ng read receipt si Yunho from you. February pa siya nag-email sa 'yo."

Napatikhim si Baekhyun doon. Talagang mamumuti ang mga mata ni Yunho sa kakahintay ng read receipt dahil agad niyang binura ang nasabing e-mail after nitong lumitaw sa notifs bar ng phone niya. Ni wala siyang planong basahin ang nilalaman ng e-mail.

Dalawang buwan na rin 'yon pero naaalala pa niya ang e-mail subject.

**Cold CaseFiles Book 5 Updates**

Hindi siya sumagot kasi wala naman siyang progress sa manuscript. Sa totoo lang, nawawalan na siya ng ganang tapusin ito lalo na ngayong nasa malayo na si Junmyeon.

"Baek?"

"Hmm." Sumulyap siya sa screen at nakita niyang nakangiti ang kaibigan. “Ano ‘yon?”

"Kaya mo ‘yan. Don’t worry, papayag sina Changmin sa kahit anong plano mo sa Book 5. I-negotiate mo lang nang maayos."

"Eh kung mag-hire na lang kaya ako ng ghost writer?" half-joke niya. "Para magkatotoo na ang chismis ng iba dyan."

"Wag ka nga. Alam ng lahat na ikaw lang ang makakatapos sa kwento nina Eli at Calix. Ikaw lang ang nakakakilala sa mga anak mo."

“Eh kung i-suggest ko na kunin ka nilang part-time editor ko? O kahit story consultant?” 

“Baek...gustuhin ko man, hindi ko kakayanin pagsabayin pareho. Tsaka you don’t need me that much in the first place. Gamay na gamay mo na ‘yang kuwento mo. Ikaw pa ba?”

Nagpatuloy si Junmyeon sa kanyang usual pep-talk na na-a-appreciate naman ni Baekhyun. Kaso ngayon, kalahati lang ang epekto nito sa kanya. Iba pa rin ang pakiramdam na marinig ang assuring words ni Junmyeon sa personal, hindi 'yung thru Zoom calls lang. Miss na miss na niya ang kaibigan.

Mga ilang minuto pa ang itinagal ng Zoom call nila bago tuluyang nagpaalam si Junmyeon. May klase pa kasi ito kinabukasan at si Baekhyun naman, isa’t kalahating oras pa bago ang kinakatakutan niyang meeting.

“Kitain mo si Sehun mamaya pagkatapos mo ha,” paalala ni Junmyeon sa kanya habang nag-uunat. “Maaga ata tapos ng taping nila ngayon. Pakainin mo ‘yon, nangangayayat ata.”

Hindi napigilan ni Baekhyun ang mapa-irap. “Opo, papakainin ko po ang soon to be asawa mo po, Sir Junmyeon. Takot ko na lang sa pamba-bash ng fans niya sa ‘kin pag namayat mukha no’n under my care.”

“Sira. Sige, Baek. Goodluck sa ‘yo. Break a leg!” Nag-fistbump pa silang dalawa sa screen bago tuluyang tapusin ni Junmyeon ang video call.

Naiwang nakatitig si Baekhyun sa itim na screen, nakasimangot at naluluha. Ang hirap ng ganitong new normal na malayo ang isa sa mga pinaka-importanteng tao sa buhay niya. Dalawang buwan pa lang wala si Junmyeon sa tabi niya pero heto siya, tila naputulan ng kalahating katawan at nawalan na ng saysay ang mga salita. Paano pa kaya siya sa susunod na mga taon? Ayaw niya munang isipin, hindi niya kayang isipin.

Isinantabi muna niya ang mga pangamba at ninamnam ang mga payo sa kanya ni Junmyeon. Tama nga siguro ang kaibigan, kaya niyang tapusin ang kuwento nina Eli at Calix nang mag-isa. After all, alam na niya kung paano tatapusin ang series na ‘to pero hindi lang niya maisulat ngayon. Kailangan lang niyang ibenta nang maayos sa kanyang publishers na sina Changmin at Yunho ang mga plano niya nang hindi nire-reveal ang ending bago siya tuluyang makapagsulat.

But first, kailangan muna niya ng marami pang kape.

Muli siyang bumalik sa may counter at umorder pa ng isang malaking tasa ng flat white. Medyo hesitant pa nga ang barista sa order niya, nakaka-tatlong malaking tasa na siya, pero inassure ni Baekhyun na normal na coffee intake lang niya ito sa isang araw. Walang halong biro, nakaka-dalawang litro siya ng kape sa isang araw kapag may deadline siya. Pagkatapos umorder ay bumalik siya sa kanyang pwesto at chineck ulit ang slides. Nagpractice pa siya ng kanyang delivery just in case ipag-present nga siya ni Changmin. Ewan, wala talaga siyang clue sa mangyayari sa meeting na ‘to.

“For Baekhyun!” sigaw ng barista sa almost deserted na cafe makaraan ng ilang minuto.

Inayos muna niya ang cord ng iPad charger sa lapag bago kunin ang kapeng pinakahihintaty niya. Kung nandito lang si Junmyeon malamang pinagbawalan na siya nito na magkape bago ang meeting. Kaso, wala eh, siya na lang mag-isa sa paborito nilang cafe. Mukhang o-order pa siya ng panglimang tasa mamaya, takeout naman, bago pumunta sa publishing house.

Mabilis niyang kinuha ang mug at nakalahati na niya ang inumin bago pa siya makabalik sa mesa niya. 45 minutes na lang bago ang misteryosong meeting with the bosses at gusto na niyang magbackout. Sa sobrang taranta niya, doon lang napansin ni Baekhyun na umaambon sa labas.

“Puta, ba’t ang malas ko today?” usal niya sa sarili. Coding siya ngayon kaya nag-MRT lang siya papunta sa meeting. Wala rin siyang bitbit na payong—bihira lang naman umulan kapag May, ‘di ba!? Hindi niya pwedeng gawing dahilan ang malakas na ulan sa pag-cancel ng meeting with his bosses. Lagot siya kay Junmyeon pag nagkataon. Wala na siyang ibang choice kung hindi hintaying tumila ang ulan at tumakbo papunta sa meeting niya.

  
Akmang ililigpit na niya ang mga gamit sa mesa nang may narinig siyang kaluskos sa likuran niya. Naging hyper-aware na kasi si Baekhyun sa kahit anong tunong sa paligid niya. Dala na rin siguro ito ng paranoia na baka mangyari sa kanya ang mga kasong sinusulat niya. Agad siyang tumalikod at isang brown t-shirt na may Hershey’s Chocolate na logo ang bumungad sa kanya.

“Uhh hi?” bati sa kanya ng isang malalim na boses. Ilang segundo pa ang lumipas bago nagregister kay Baekhyun na galing ‘yon sa may suot ng Hersheys shirt.

Dumako ang tingin niya sa mukha ng nagsalita, halos tumingala na nga siya sa sobrang tangkad nito at…

_ Pota. _

Hindi siya prepared.

Wow.

Saglit niyang nakalimutan na may matter of life-or-death meeting siya in less than an hour.

Ang malalim na dimple sa kaliwang pisngi ng lalaki ang pumukaw ng atensyon ni Baekhyun. Gusto niyang sundutin ang dimple out of curiosity; gaano kaya kalalim ‘yon!?

“Hi,” ulit ng lalaki ng may mas malapad na ngiti.

Shit, huli.

“Uhh...yes?” patay-malisya niyang sagot. “Ano ‘yon?”

Biglang nahiya ang lalaki. “Ano kasi...nagkamali ka ng dinampot na order kanina. You claimed my coffee. I got yours.”

Teka, parang pamilyar sa kanya ang eksenang ito. Ganitong-ganito ang meet cute ng main characters sa pangalawang libro ng kaibigan niyang si Jongdae na  _ Must Be Fate.  _ The usual coffee shop, switched drinks, sparks ensue trope. Kilig kilig. Love love love happily ever after.

Siguro, kung si Jongdae ang nasa puwesto niya ngayon, nangisay na ‘yon sa sobrang kilig. Pangarap kasi ng kaibigan na mangyari sa kanya kahit isang beses lang ang romance arcs na sinusulat niya. Ang hopeless romantic kasi no’n, lahat na lang ng bagay idinikit sa pag-ibig.

But being the bestselling  _ and _ award-winning crime thriller author that he is, malayo sa mala-romcom plot ang pumapasok sa isip niya sa ganitong pagkakataon. Lahat na lang ay inisipan niya ng criminal intent. Ika nga ng paborito niyang TV series na  _ The X-Files,  _ “Trust No One”. Mahirap na, baka may lason o kung anong gamot ang hinalo sa kapeng hawak ng lalaking ito. 

Kailangan pa rin niyang mag-ingat kahit gaano pa ka-attractive ang lalaking ‘to.

“Uh sure ka?” tanong niya na may kaunting pagsusungit habang pasimpleng kinikilatis ang facial expression ng lalaki. “You must’ve been mistaken, this is flat white.”

“Uhh no, caramel macchiato ‘yan with extra shot. Ito ‘yung sa ‘yo.” Nilapag ng lalaki ang nasabing kape sa mesa ni Baekhyun. “Tanong mo pa sa barista kung gusto mo.”

That they did. It turned out na tinawag pala ng barista si Baekhyun noong na-realize nito na maling tasa ang nakuha niya. He was too deep in his thoughts kaya siguro hindi niya narinig. Mega laklak pa naman siya ng kapeng hindi naman pala sa kanya kanina.

Nakakahiya.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry! Ang dami ko kasing iniisip kanina, ‘di ko na napansin.” Kulang na lang ay mamula siya hanggang talampakan sa sobrang hiya. “Let me buy you another drink.”

“Naku okay lang! Mas kailangan mo ata ng kape—”

“I insist!” At bago pa tumanggi ulit ang lalaki, inorder na ni Baekhyun ang drink nito at sinamahan pa ng blueberry muffin to go. 

“Uhh...thanks,” na lang ang nasabi ng lalaki, dumbfounded at titig na titig kay Baekhyun. “Okay lang talaga. You shouldn’t have, nakakahiya naman.”

“Don’t worry about it. Sorry again for the inconvenience!” He flashed the guy one last smile bago bumalik sa table niya. 

  
‘Yan, end of conversation na. Problem solved. Mukha namang walang masamang intensyon ang lalaking ‘yon sa kanya. Siya pa nga ‘tong nang-agrabyado, eh. Sana lubayan na siya nito dahil sa totoo lang, the caffeine’s finally got into him at naging triple na ang pagka-praning niya.

But of course, kasabay ng pag-ulan sa labas ay ang pag-ulan ng kamalasan niya ngayong araw. The guy dropped by his table moments later, bitbit ang hot caramel macchiato at maliit na paperbag, ngiting-ngiti sa kanya. Nakakainis, involuntary na ang paghina ng tuhod niya sa ngiting ‘yon.

Ba’t ba kasi tipo niya ang ganitong mga lalaki! Tanga-tanga talaga ni Baekhyun Byun kahit kailan.

“Thanks nga pala ulit ha,” the guy said cheerfully. “Naabala pa kita kanina. Dapat pala ininom ko na lang ‘yung flat white.”

“Okay nga lang.”  _ Shet ang kulit naman nito.  _ “Sorry din. I should be mindful next time.”

“Sure kang okay ka? Hindi ka pa ba nagpa-palpitate, though? Nakailang tasa ka kanina tapos may extra shot pa ‘yung kape ko. Buti kinakaya pa ng puso mo.” Natawa pa ito sa sinabi niya.

Si Baekhyun naman, na-alarm. How the fuck did the guy know that? Unless...kanina pa siya ino-obserbahan nito. Pero gaano katagal na kaya ang lalaki rito sa cafe? Sigurado siyang walang tao sa cafe kanina noong dumating siya. Ang tanga niya, nakatalikod siya sa pinto kaya hindi na niya napansin ang mga pumasok at lumabas na customer. May CCTV naman siguro ang cafe, ano? Gumagana naman kaya? Sana nakunan nila ang pagpasok nitong lalaki or else—

“Hey, okay ka lang?” the guy’s concerned voice brought him back to reality. Nagulat pa si Baekhyun na may bakas ng pag-aalala sa mukha nito. O sadyang magaling lang itong umarte.    
“Gusto mo ba ng tubig?”

Huminga muna nang malalim si Baekhyun to compose himself.  _ Act cool, B. Act cool. Wag magpahalata! Wag tanga! _

“No, okay lang ako,” sagot niya with a smile. Sana nga nakangiti siya at hindi mukhang nagpapanic na natatae na ewan. “Thanks for asking.”

“Buti ka pa hindi madaling magpalpitate. Hanggang isang tasa lang ako sa isang araw, pag sumobra na ina-acid na ako.” Hala siya, full on conversation pala ang gusto. “You must be a regular here, ‘no?”

Mas bumilis ang kabog ng dibdib ni Baekhyun. “H-ha?”

“Heard you ordering your usual kanina nung papunta ako sa restroom. Actually bago lang ako rito sa area at first time ko sa cafe na ‘to. Can you recommend me a drink for a weak coffee drinker like me?” 

Speechless si Baekhyun sa sudden change of personality nito. Nasaan na ang kaninang nahihiya at nagso-show off ng dimples, ha? Bakit biglang naging confident...at...oh.

Was this guy trying to flirt with  _ him _ ?

Him? Baekhyun Byun!?

Imbis na ma-flatter o kiligin, kinabahan nang bongga si Baekhyun. Una sa lahat, ngayon lang siya nilandi nang lantaran after a loooooong time. Hindi siya prepared! Mahina siya sa larangang ito! Paano lumandi pabalik!? (Teka, ano?!)

Pangalawa, anong motibo ng panlalanding ito? Bet ba siya nitong lalaki o may masamang intensyon sa kanya? Bakit pinapansin nito ang lahat ng ginagawa niya? Ang weird na na-pickup nito ang “the usual” niya at ang pag-inom niya ng kape. Who does that!? Stalker o kung sinong masamang loob, probably. Nagbibigay din naman siya ng benefit of the doubt kahit cautious siya as a person, pero dala ng pagkalulong niya sa caffeine at stress sa nalalapit na meeting, tila exempted ang lalaking ‘to ngayon.

_ Dadaanin ka niyan sa charm charm dimples exhibit pero baka mamaya mala-Ted Bundy pala. No thanks marami pang ibang lalaki dyan. _

Mas nanaig ang takot at pagka-praning kay Baekhyun. Dali-dali niyang chinannel ang kakarampot na acting skills na nakuha niya kay Sehun, sinilip ang oras sa kanyang relo, at nagpanggap na natataranta. 

“Oh god, sorry late ako sa meeting ko!” sabi niya sabay hablot ng mga gamit sa mesa. Wala na siyang pake kung convincing ang acting niya o hindi. Gusto lang niya makalayo sa lalaking ito. “Sorry I really have to go! Bye!” Ni hindi man lang niya nilingon ang lalaki one last time bago siya tumakbo papunta ng pinto.

“Wait, may payong ka ba?” pahabol na tanong sa kanya ng lalaki. “Kuni—”

“BYE!!!” sigaw ni Baekhyun sa kanya at binagsak pa nito ang pinto, as if saying  _ Ano ba layuan mo na ako! _

Bahala na kung magmukha siyang basang sisiw mamaya sa meeting. Ang mahalaga, makaka-attend pa siya nang buhay.

* * *

20 minutes later, tahimik at kabadong naghihintay si Baekhyun sa 8th floor lobby ng SM Publishing Co. Dito siya dumiretso matapos niyang takasan ang creepy guy sa cafe kanina. Mabilis pa rin ang kabog ng dibdib niya. Ganito ba ang pakiramdam ng may humahabol na masamang loob sa totoong buhay? Napaka-cinematic  _ at _ dramatic pa ng eksena niya kanina na tumatakbo sa ulan. Ayan tuloy, mas nagmukha siyang dugyot. Pilit pa niyang pinatuyo ang basang pantalon at jacket sa hand dryer ng CR ng building lobby para magmukha siyang presentable for his meeting.

Sinilip niya ulit ang oras sa phone niya. Sampung minuto pa bago ang meeting. Mukhang male-late pa nang kaunti; nasa board meeting pa raw ang kanyang publishers na sina Yunho at Changmin.

Para ma-distract kahit paano, dumako ang tingin ni Baekhyun sa wall display malapit sa entrance ng 8th floor. Doon naka-display ang lahat ng librong pinublish ng Exodus Book, ang book imprint ng SM Publishing Co. Sa loob ng halos ng isang dekada, lagpas 200 books na may iba’t ibang genre ang nailimbag ng nasabing imprint. Mula sa sikat na online Young Adult series, celebrity cookbooks, romance novels...name it, Exodus Books has it. No wonder na sila ang pinaka-sikat at multi-awarded na publishing house rito sa bansa. Kilalang-kilala nila ang kanilang target market, at siyempre, high quality ang lahat ng mga librong pinu-publish nila.

Tuwing bumibisita si Baekhyun sa opisina, paborito niyang bilangin ang laman ng tatlong row na nasa pinaka-itaas. Sa ikatlong row kasi naka-display ang kumpletong  _ Still Bright _ comic book series at iba pang sikat na comic books ng kaibigan niyang comic book artist na si Minseok Kim. Ang critically acclaimed LGBT contemporary romance and YA novels naman ng isa pang kaibigan na si Jongdae Kim ang nasa kasunod na row. College friends niya sina Minseok at Jongdae at silang tatlo ang kauna-unahang writers na kinuha ng Exodus Books noong ni-launch ang imprint almost a decade ago. In millennial’s speak, sila ang  _ OG _ . 

Correction,  _ siya _ pala ang pinaka-OG sa lahat ng OG ng Exodus Books. Siyempre, naka-display sa pinakatuktok na row ang lahat ng editions ng Cold Case Files series—mula sa apat na main books ng series, comic adaptations na gawa ni Minseok, short story compilations, movie tie-in version ng unang libro with Kyungsoo Do at Jongin Kim on the cover, at maging ang English version—kumpleto ‘yan. 

His heart always swelled with pride kapag dumadaan siya sa harap ng display na ito. Nasa tuktok ang mga anak niyang sina Eli at Calix, ang buong mundo niya. Aba dapat lang, ang mga libro niya ang tunay na nagpalago sa Exodus Books. Sina Eli at Calix— _ siya— _ ang naging daan para makilala ang Exodus Books sa larangan ng publishing dito sa Pilipinas.

Tila nakaramdam siya ng malakas na suntok sa lalamunan nang napansin niya ang maliit na espasyo sa tabi ng movie tie-in edition ng  _ Cold Case Files #1: Red District _ . Nakalaan ang espasyong ‘yon sa ikalimang libro ng Cold Case Files series.

Ang huling libro nina Eli at Calix.

Kaunti na lang at magugunaw na ang mundong minahal niya ng higit sa sampung taon.

Ayaw pa niyang magpaalam. Hindi niya kayang magpaalam.

Kaso wala na siyang magagawa. Matapos ng halos isa’t kalahating taon na pagtatago sa kanyang publishers, eto siya, ang award-winning  _ at _ best-selling author Baekhyun Byun, giniginaw at nangangambang naghihintay na magsimula ang katapusan ng pangarap niya. Imposibleng pagbigyan pa nina Changmin ang request niya for extension; matatapos na sa susunod na taon ang 10-year publishing contract niya at marami pang naka-schedule na plano para sa kanyang series. Pilit niyang dini-delay ang pagsusulat dahil sa malalang separation anxiety sa kwento, at siyempre, ano na ang gagawin niya pagkatapos nito!?

Hindi niya alam. Parang ayaw pa niyang isipin ang kinabukasan na wala sina Eli at Calix sa buhay niya.

Saglit na natigil ang mini freakout niya nang tawagin siya ng receptionist. Tapos na raw ang board meeting at pinapapunta na siya nina Changmin sa Meeting Room #6. Nagtaka naman si Baekhyun do’n. Laging sa joint office ng dalawang editor-in-chief nagaganap ang meetings nila tungkol sa Cold Case Files. Kahit kabado, nagpasalamat si Baekhyun sa receptionist at naglakad kumaliwa sa hilera ng meeting rooms.

Pagdating niya sa harap ng Meeting Room #6, kinutuban nang masama si Baekhyun. May mali sa eksenang ito. Una, nakababa ang blinds at sarado ang pinto ng meeting room. Which was odd dahil norm sa opisinang ito na iwang nakataas ang blinds at bukas ang pinto pagkatapos gamitin. Pangalawa, bukas ang ilaw. Sunod niyang sinilip ang ibang meeting rooms in case nagkamali lang ng banggit ang receptionist sa kanya. Ang Meeting Room #6 lang ang occupied sa sampung meeting rooms sa side na ito. Wala nang ibang kwarto sa kabilang wing ng opisina.

_ Baka nagkamali lang ng meeting room ‘yung tao sa loob, _ isip-isip ni Baekhyun bago siya sumilip sa awang ng blinds.  _ Imposibleng nandito agad sina Changmin. Dapat nakasalubong ko sila kanina sa may reception. _

Thanks sa kanyang malabong mata at sa liit ng awang, nahirapan pa nang kaunti si Baekhyun na silipin ang loob ng kwarto. Ilang segundo pa siya naghanap ng magandang anggulo para makita kung may tao nga sa loob o wala. Sino naman kaya it—

Napaatras na lang siya sa gulat nang may nahagip ang mga mata niya sa loob ng kwarto.

Isang brown shirt na may silver Hershey's print.

Puta, ‘yung creepy guy sa cafe. Hanggang dito ba naman sinundan siya!?

Tuluyan nang nagpadala sa inis si Baekhyun. Hindi niya pino-promote ang bodily harm kahit na isa siyang crime fiction author, pero sa kasong ito, kailangan niyang gawin ito for self defense. Isa ito sa aral na tinuro nina Eli at Calix sa mga libro niya: huwag na huwag magpapa-api.

Malas naman ng creepy guy na ‘to, hindi na tatakbo palayo si Baekhyun Byun. Humanda siya sa pangmalakasang hapkido skills na matitikman niya maya-maya. Ibubuhos niya ang lahat ng frustration at stress na nararamdaman niya sa lalaking ‘to.

He’s done playing around. Bara-bara niyang binuksan ang pinto at sumugod sa loob ng meeting room. Napatayo ang creepy guy sa gulat. Si Baekhyun naman nagtaka sa expression ng mukha ng lalaki. Parang…mas gulat pa ito kaysa sa kanya.

“Bakit ka nandito!? Bakit mo ako sinusundan?” galit na bintang ni Baekhyun sa lalaki. Naka-porma na ang mga kamay niya, akmang manunutok na. “Paano ka nakapasok dito?!”

“Anong ginagawa mo rito?!” tanong ng lalaki pabalik, nagpa-panic na rin.

Bago pa siya maka-amba ng isang suntok man lang, dumating na ang dalawang matangkad na lalaki na hinihintay ni Baekhyun. Natigil ang kuwentuhan ng dalawa nang mapansin nila ang kaguluhan sa loob ng meeting room.

“O, Baekhyun! Long time no see,” bati sa kanya ni Changmin with that plastic smile na nakasanayan na ni Baekhyun. Dumiretso siya sa bandang unahan ng meeting room bago itinuon ang atensyon sa isa pang lalaki. “Chanyeol, good morning. Thanks for joining us despite the late notice.”

“Kasama siya sa meeting!?” bulalas ni Baekhyun. Bumalik ulit ang pagbaligtad ng sikmura niya sa nangyayaring ito.

Si Yunho naman, naiwan sa may pinto, takang-taka sa natatarantang reaksyon ni Baekhyun. Nagpalipat-lipat ang tingin niya sa dalawang lalaki bago siya nagsalita. “Wait...magkakilala ba kayo?”

Tameme si Baekhyun. Ano namang gagawin ng creepy stalker guy na ‘to sa meeting nila? Ire-request ba ng publishers na i-base niya ang huling libro sa lalaking ‘to? If that’s the case, salamat na lang sa lahat at isi-self publish na lang niya ang Book 5. Ito ba ang ganti nina Yunho sa ilang buwan niyang pag-iwas sa emails? 

Imbis na sumagot, nagtitigan lang sila ni Chanyeol. Hindi niya masabi kung sadyang magaling lang umarte ang Chanyeol na ‘to o totoong gulat ito sa sorpresang pagkikita nila ngayon. But this sinking feeling in Baekhyun’s stomach grew larger that it scared him.

_ Junmyeon sabi sa ‘yo kailangan kita rito. Hindi ko kaya ‘to. _

“Well, looks like magkakilala na kayo ng bagong editor mo,” nonchalant na pagpapatuloy ni Changmin after niyang ilapag ang Macbook niya sa mahabang table. “We can finally proce—”

“I’m sorry  _ what _ ?” “Ano?” Sabay nilang sabi ni Chanyeol.

Nope. Mali lang siguro siya ng narinig. Imposibleng lumabas ang mga salitang ‘yon sa bibig ni Changmin. This was just the excessive caffeine talking. Nagha-hallucinate lang siya. Okay, pwede niyang gawing excuse ‘yon para umuwi nang maaga at i-reschedule ang mee—

This couldn’t be happening. Si Junmyeon Kim lang ang editor niya. Walang makapapalit sa kaibigan niiya.

Amused na amused naman ang dalawang EIC sa sudden meltdown niya. “Can we sit down muna? Relax, Baekhyun. Mabilis lang ang meeting na ‘to.” Tinapik-tapik pa ni Yunho ang balikat niya bago tabihan si Changmin sa kabilang dulo ng table.

Normally susungitan pa niya si Yunho bago sumunod pero mas importante ngayon na masagot ang lahat ng tanong niya. Labag sa loob na umupo si Baekhyun sa pinakamalapit na silya at tahimik na naghintay ng paliwanag. The creepy guy– _ Chanyeol– _ did the same, na tumabi naman sa dalawang EIC. Feeling tuloy ni Baekhyun ay nasa thesis defense siya or something.

“So, let’s make this brief since may lunch meeting pa kami sa Eastwood ng 12:30,” panimula ni Changmin, intact pa rin ang plastikadong ngiti. “We’re here to talk about your progress on the fifth book, Baekhyun. We haven’t heard from you in what...six months now? Delayed na tayo sa timeline na pino-propose ni Junmyeon last year.”

“This month dapat natin ire-release ang Book 5,” paalala ni Yunho, “at January next year ang 10th anniversary box set. I hope okay ka pa rin sa timeline na ‘yon.”

Walang namang problema si Baekhyun sa timeline na ‘yan….bago matanggap ni Junmyeon ang resulta ng scholarship niya sa Birmingham. Iskinedyul nila ang bagong releases ilang buwan bago ang negotiations sa contract renewal ni Baekhyun sa Exodus Books. Matatapos na kasi ang exclusive publishing contract niya exactly a year from now.

“Gusto lang namin ng updates sa progress ng manuscript. It’s been almost three years since ni-launch natin ang  _ Omens,  _ Baekhyun. Maraming naghihintay sa finale nina Eli at Calix. Pati nga si LSM kinukulit na kami.” Nagtawanan pa ang magpinsan sa mention ng kanilang tito na si LSM, ang may-ari ng SM Publishing Co.

Baekhyun cleared his throat before replying. “Ginagawa ko naman siya, promise. Hindi lang ako makapagfocus–”

“After what happened after the movie brouhaha and Junmyeon’s resignation, we understand na nahihirapan kang mag-adjust sa bagay-bagay. That’s why we’re assigning Chanyeol Park as your editor for the final book.” May kung anong panghahamon sa tingin ni Changmin, as if bawal na siyang magreklamo sa desisyong ito.

“Hindi ko kailangan ng bagong editor,” malumanay na sagot ni Baekhyun.  _ Sinusubukang maging malumanay, _ rather. “Si Junmyeon ang editor ko,” dagdag niya with more conviction.

Ayaw namang magpatinag ni Changmin. “Kinausap namin si Junmyeon tungkol dyan, even offered him a project-based position para sa ‘yo kaso hindi raw kakayanin ng schedule niya.”

“Then try harder,” insist niya.

Napa-tsk si Yunho. Sa dalawang EIC, bihirang makita ni Baekhyun na agitated ang nakatatanda. Kinabahan si Baekhyun do’n, pinakatakot pa naman siya kay Yunho. “Believe me, we already did. ‘Wag kang mag-alala, Baekhyun. Magaling itong si Chanyeol. He’s a two-time Palanca Awardee  _ and _ very experienced in developmental editing. Matutulungan ka niya sa manuscript mo.”

Tuluyan na siyang na-badtrip nang nabanggit ang Palanca. Another reason to hate this guy, then.

Dumako ang tingin ni Baekhyun sa matangkad na editor na kanina pa niya napapansing titig na titig sa kanya. Agad na umiwas ng tingin si Chanyeol nang mahuli siya. Weirdo.

“Chanyeol, are you okay?” natatawang tanong ni Changmin. “Ba’t gulat na gulat ka ata?”

Nabigla si Baekhyun sa pamumula ng pisngi nitong Chanyeol. Acting pa ba ‘to o totoo na? At  _ bakit _ namang gano’n? “S-sorry, sir. Starstrucked lang ako. I’m a big fan of his series but...hindi ko aware na siya pala ‘yung writer.”

Oh.

_ Oh _ . Hindi lang pala siya creepy, bastos din! Baekhyun took offense at that.

Sina Changmin naman, tawang-tawa sa sinabi ni Chanyeol. “What?” nagtatakang tanong ni Yunho. “Hindi mo siya namukhaan?”

“Uhh...yeah. Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. Iba kasi itsura niya sa author photo sa website,” napakamot pa sa ulo si Chanyeol.

“Ah ‘yun ba? Five years ago pa kasi ‘yon. Blue pa ata buhok ni Baekhyun no’n?” Changmin remarked. “Which reminds, Baek ha. Kailangan mo ng bagong author photo before MIBF.”

Teka, ang daming ganap ha. Una sa lahat, what the fuck’s happening? Siya na talaga ang bagong editor, final answer? Pangalawa, hello! Bakit ba nire-refer siya as third person nitong Chanyeol Park na ‘to? Nangangamoy mayabang porke’t dalawa ang Palanca, ha. Bwiset! Namumuro siya!

Ready na sanang awayin ni Baekhyun itong not-his editor Chanyeol Park nang magring ang phone ni Yunho. Saglit siyang nag-excuse para sagutin ang tawag. “Shit, we have to go,” bulong niya kay Changmin after the call. “Nasa baba na driver. Traffic daw.”

Mas tumindi ang panic sa loob ni Baekhyun. Sabi nga nga ba, sinasadya ng dalawang ‘to na mag-set ng meeting in between their tight schedule para mag-agree na lang siya sa kung anong gusto ng management. Si Junmyeon ang kumakausap sa EICs kapag may ilang terms sa contract na hindi comfortable si Baekhyun. Ngayong siya na lang mag-isa, hindi niya alam kung paano i-a-assert ang sarili niya sa ganitong sitwasyon.

“Sorry, Baekhyun. We really have to go.” Tumayo na si Changmin bitbit ang kanyang laptop. “Ibigay mo na lang kay Chanyeol ‘yung latest draft mo or outline then bahala na kayo mag-usap ng bagong timeline. You have seven months to finish everythi—”

“SEVEN MONTHS!?” Napatayo sa inis at gulat si Baekhyun. I-imposible ‘yon. Kulang ang pitong buwan para tapusin niya ang kuwento nina Eli at Calix. Hindi maaari ito.

Unti-unting naglaho ang ngiti sa labi nina Yunho at Changmin sa sudden outburst niya. “Yup, seven months lang,” seryosong sabi ni Yunho. “Hindi na namin kayang mag-extend pa, Baekhyun. Kailangang ma-release next year ang libro mo bago mag-expire ang kontrata mo. Or else…” he trailed off then smiled at him. “Bye, Baekhyun. See ulit next time. Chanyeol, ikaw na bahala sa kanya, okay?”

Napalunok na lang si Baekhyun, naiiyak. Akala niya ay naramdaman na niya ang pinakamatinding pag-iisa nang umalis si Junmyeon. Mali pala. Ngayon pa lang niya ito unti-unting nararamdaman, kung kailan wala siyang makapitan sa oras ng pangangailangan. 

* * *

Halos gumulong sa katatawa si Sehun sa sahig ng Nono’s matapos ikuwento ni Baekhyun ang kamalasan niya buong umaga. Tempted tuloy siya na kunan ng video ang paglulupasay ng showbiz heartthrob para makaganti lang, pero on second thought, ‘wag na lang. Ayaw na niyang maulit ang incident noong 2017 na kung saan inaway siya sa Twitter ng Certified Sehuniztas after niyang i-post ang funny yet unglamorous photo ng kanilang idol na nagka-jeje pose. Kaya ayan, pinabayaan na lang niyang hikain sa katatawa ang kaibigan kahit hindi naman nakakatawa ang pinagdaanan niya kanina.

“Tangina, hindi ko kinaya!” Mangiyak-iyak na sabi ni Sehun matapos niyang umayos ng upo. Ninakaw pa niya ang complimentary tissue na nakasingit sa plato ni Baekhyun at ginamit itong pampunas ng luha niya. “Ginagago mo ba ako? Parang libro ni Jongdae ‘yang kwento mo ah. Imposible!”

Humigpit ang pagkakahawak ni Baekhyun sa steak knife na hawak niya. Eh kung i-try niya kaya kay Sehun ang isa sa murder case na isinulat niya sa  _ Cold Case Files #2: Amor Fati? _ Sakto, sa isang restaurant din nangyari ang krimen at nandilim ang paningin sa galit ang motibo ng killer —almost similar sa nararamdaman niya ngayon. But then again, naalala niya ang bardagol powers ng fans ni Sehun, so sa susunod na lang pala.

“Saya mo naman talaga,” na lang ang nasabi niya in a deadpan voice.

“Kasalanan ko ba kung nakakatawa ‘yang kwento mo ha? I swear may nai-kwento sa ‘kin si Jongdae na ganyan din. ‘Di ba, babe?” Binaling ni Sehun ang tingin sa iPad Pro ni Baekhyun na nasa kabilang side ng table, at nandoon ulit si Junmyeon via Zoom. Parang gago lang ng setup nila ngayon, may plato at baso pa talaga sa tapat ng iPad, as if kakain ang kaibigang nasa UK.

“ _ Must Be Fate _ ‘yung coffee shop book ni Dae, babe,” sagot ni Junmyeon. Then kay Baekhyun naman, “Ano pa pinag-usapan niyo kanina, Baek? May balita na ba sa 10th anniversary boxset na binanggit natin last year?”

Napairap si Baekhyun sa inis. “Pwede bang ‘wag na muna natin silang pag-usapan? Ayoko na muna sila isipin nanggigigil ako. Ito namang si Changmin, naghire ng isang creeper!”

“Okay naman si Chanyeol ah. He’s really nice,” Junmyeon said matter-of-factly, na kinagulat ni Baekhyun.

“Teka, kilala mo siya!?”

Tumango ang kaibigan. “Ako nag-initial interview sa kanya bago ako umalis. He’s a great guy, matalino rin. You’ll like him.”

Tuluyan na siyang nawalan ng ganang kumain. Brand new information ito kay Baekhyun. Wala namang nabanggit si Junmyeon na may naganap na interviews para sa Senior Editor position na iniwan niya. Inassume kasi niya na magpapatuloy pa rin si Junmyeon sa kanyang editorial duties kahit na nag-aaral ito sa Birmingham. Mas sumakit ang ulo (at puso) niya sa impormasyong ito. 

“Ba’t ‘di mo man lang nabanggit sa ‘kin ‘yan!?” sumbat niya sa kaibigan.

“Hindi ko naman alam na siya talaga ipapalit sa ‘kin, Baek. Pinatawag na lang ako sa HR that day tapos interviewhin ko raw si Chanyeol sabi ni Yunho.”

“Ay nako ngayon pa lang sinasabi ko na sa ‘yo wala kang recruitment skills! Ni hindi mo man lang ako binalaan na–”

“Gwapo ‘yung Chanyeol?” singit ni Sehun na nakangisi pa.

Nanlaki ang mga mata si Baekhyun sa outrageous statement na ‘yon. “Saan mo naman napulot ‘yan?”

“Malamang stinalk ko na!” Winagayway niya ang phone sa tapat ng mukha ni Baekhyun, nang-iinis. Stineady ni Baekhyun ang kamay ng kaibigan at totoo nga, sinearch na ni Sehun ang Chanyeol Park. Nakabukas sa Safari ang Linkedin profile ng editor at tumaas ang kilay ni Baekhyun sa bio nito.

**_Chanyeol Park edits technical reports by day and fantasy and mystery novels by night. Park has also received prizes for his essays and short stories from the Palanca Awards in 2014 and 2016. He has an English Studies degree and is currently pursuing MA Creative Writing…..._ **

Ang dami pang kasunod ng bio niya kaso mas nayamot lang si Baekhyun. Eh ‘di….wow.

“Alam mo Baek pasalamat ka nilandi ka nito,” bulong ni Sehun sa kanya over his shoulder. Siniko-siko pa niya si Baekhyun sa excitement. “Akalain mong nilalapitan ka pa pala ng mga gwapo?”

“Excuse me, saang banda naman dyan ang gwapo ha?” offended niyang sabi. Siniko niya ang tiyan ng kaibigan. “Matangkad lang ‘yan, gaya mo.”

“Naku Baek, ako na nagsasabi sa ‘yo. Patulan mo na ‘yan! Aba, bawal na maging choosy ang mga taong security guard na lang ang bumabati sa kanila ng  _ good morning _ ! Chance mo na ‘yan!” mabilis na ganti ni Sehun.

“Gago pinagsasabi mo dyan? Editor ko ‘yan, hindi prospect jowa.”

“Well pwede mo naman pagsabayin, ‘di ba? Malay mo lang….” Sehun shrugged.

“I don’t mix work with pleasure, ano. ‘Wag niyo nga akong itulad sa inyong dalawa.”

Parehas na natahimik ang dalawang kaibigan sa banat niya. Hindi magawang pumalag kasi no lies detected! Nakilala ni Junmyeon si Sehun noong Theater major pa ang artista. In-adapt kasi ng theater org nina Sehun ang isang play na sinulat ni Junmyeon noong college,at ayun, naglandian ang dalawa sa rehearsals. That was eight years ago, at himalang engaged na ang (kadiring) couple na ‘to. 

“Baek? Wala ka bang tiwala sa instincts ko?” seryosong tanong ni Junmyeon sa kanya.

“Simula noong nagpropose ka sa jeje na ‘to, oo.” Pabiro siyang sinuntok ni Sehun sa braso bilang ganti. “Aray kanina ka pa ha. Lagot ka talaga sa ‘kin sige ka!” 

“Baka ito na ang panahon na makita ng mga bagong mata ang progress nina Eli at Calix,” malumanay na sabi ni Junmyeon. “Malay mo, Baek, may makita o matutunan kang bago dahil kay Chanyeol. Be nice to him, okay?”

“Paano kung ayaw ko?”

“Kailangan mong gawin ‘yan, Baekhyun. I can’t write your story for  _ you _ .”

“Eeehhh ‘wag na lang kaya ako magpa-edit? Self-edit na lang ako, gano’n?”

“Even the best writers get their works edited. And Baekhyun, approach him with respect and trust, okay? He’s on your team now. ‘Wag mong awayin si Chanyeol.”

_ Pero tayong dalawa ang original team, ‘di ba? Ba’t napakadali sa ‘yo na iwan ako nang ganito?  _ Ang gusto niyang isigaw sa kaibigan pero wala, alam niya na ipipilit nito na mas mabuting ibang tao na ang mag-handle ng libro niya. Napayuko na lang si Baekhyun, pilit pinipigilan ang pagbagsak ng luha, habang nakikinig sa Zoom landian ng dalawang kaibigan.

Pagod na pagod na siyang mag-isa.

* * *

Para sa hindi pamilyar sa kanyang obra maestra, ang  _ Cold Case Files _ ay isang Taglish crime/mystery series na set in a fictional Manila na umiikot kay Calix Morales, isang NBI profiler na nalipat sa Cold Case division ng ahensya matapos ang isang aksidente na ikinamatay ng kanyang partner. Calix hated cold cases—wala siyang pasensya sa pagso-solve ng mga nakatengang kaso—kaya humingi siya ng tulong sa kanyang estranged childhood friend/forensic analyst at podcast host na si Eli Javier. Magkasama nilang inimbestigahan ang iba’t ibang cold cases ng NBI–mula sa isang female serial killer, isang unsolved cult murder, disappearances with omens, at kung anu-ano pang unique at interesting na kaso. Although crime/thriller/mystery ang main genres ng Cold Case Files, naglalagay din ng ilang paranormal at fantasy elements si Baekhyun sa mga kaso, na kinaibahan niya mula sa ibang manunulat sa genre.

Nagsimula ang Cold Case Files bilang online novel ni Baekhyun sa kanyang Livejournal account. Accidentally itong nabasa ni Junmyeon nang minsang nagkatabi sila sa rental computer sa main library ng kanilang university. Mahilig kasing magbasa si Junmyeon ng crime and mystery novels, at napukaw ang atensyon niya sa then-mini project ni Baekhyun. Doon nagsimula ang kanilang friends-beta reader relationship. Walang formal writing background si Baekhyun; in fact, isa siyang Economics major na obsessed sa true crime at police procedural shows gawa ng CSI, Criminal Minds, at The X-Files. Ang gusto lang niya noon ay gumawa ng sarili niyang TV show...but in story form. Si Junmyeon na Creative Writing major ang nagbigay sa kanya ng tips sa pagsusulat, the  _ show, not tell _ talk, at nagsilbing co-researcher ni Baekhyun sa ilang medical at legal terms na kailangan niya para mas maging “legit” ang kwento niya.

Dahil sa kanilang tandem, naging triple ang reader count ni Baekhyun sa Livejournal  _ at  _ Fanfiction.net sa loob ng isang taon. Maraming readers ang nagsabi na subukan ni Baekhyun na i-publish ang  _ Red District _ dahil shet, one of a kind ang kwento at for sure magiging patok ito sa reading public. Wala pang traditional publishers na tumatanggap ng kuwento gaya ng kay Baekhyun (may requirement ata ang karamihan na Palanca Awardee dapat...ahem) kaya sinelf-publish nila ang  _ Cold Case Files #1: Red District _ at binenta ang mga kopya sa literary fairs at ilang indie bookshops a year later. 

Isa ‘yon sa pinaka-hectic na taon sa buhay ng rookie author na si Baekhyun Byun: pinagsabay niya ang pag-aaral ng Economics at pagse-self publish ng libro. Siguro dala na rin ng kanyang success as an indie author, nawalan na ng interes si Baekhyun sa Economics at nag-shift siya to Psychology. Doon niya na-realize na mas passionate siya sa Psych as an interest  _ and _ as a career in the future. ‘Yun lang, hindi pa siya nakakapag-take ng boards dahil sa kanyang busy schedule.

That same year, mas naging matunog ang pangalang  _ Baekhyun Byun _ nang i-share ng then-teen star Kyungsoo Do sa isang weekend talk show na paborito niya ang  _ Red District.  _ Nakita raw niyang binabasa ng co-star na si Sehun Oh ang libro habang naka-break sila sa taping at na-curious siya. Sino nga bang hindi, eh napaka-uncommon ng serial killers dito sa Pilipinas, lalo na’t isang  _ babae _ ang di umano’y killer? Hindi makapaniwala si Baekhyun sa biglaang endorsement ng isa sa sikat na teen stars sa Pilipinas...pero mas hindi niya kinaya ang pagdagsa ng  _ Red District  _ book orders ng fanbases ni Kyungsoo. Biglang naging interesado ang buong Pilipinas (okay, an exaggeration, but more like fangirls at mom fans ni Kyungsoo) sa kuwento ni Baekhyun Byun to the point na na-sold out ang natitirang 150 pieces na self published copies ng  _ Red District _ sa loob ng dalawang araw. 

(Collector’s item na ngayon ang self published version na ito, na binebenta na ng Php 5,000 ang isang kopya. Ang lala, ‘di ba?)

Blessing in disguise si Kyungsoo at ang kanyang fans sa pausbong na writing career ni Baekhyun Byun. Matapos maibalita na sold out na ang  _ Red District, _ nakatanggap si Baekhyun ng isang email from a certain Changmin Shim of Exodus Books. Akala pa nga ni Baekhyun na scam lang ang email dahil...isang 10 year exclusive publishing contract ang inaalok sa kanya ng Exodus Books. Hindi kapani-paniwala sa unang tingin, ‘di ba? Seryoso, may isang traditional publishing house na interesadong i-publish ang kanyang online crime story!? Magkakatotoo na ba ang wildest dream niyang makita ang libro niya sa isang self sa National Bookstore at Fully Booked?

Nakumpirma nilang totoo ang alok na publishing contract ng Exodus Books nang pumayag siyang makipagkita kina Changmin at Yunho dalawang araw matapos niyang matanggap ang email. Sinama pa niya si Junmyeon no’n dahil wala siyang background sa publishing. Sobrang tempting ng offer sa kanya ng dalawang magpinsan: siya at ang kanyang Cold Case Files ang magiging kauna-unahang author at series na ipu-publish ng Exodus Books, malaki ang paunang bayad sa kanyang  _ Red District _ manuscript, at higit sa lahat, may Editorial Assistant position offer din kay Junmyeon. 

Malamang, hindi na nagpa-hard to get si Baekhyun. Sobrang surreal ng offer sa kanya, eh. Matutupad ang pinakamalaking pangarap ng buong buhay niya  _ at  _ makakasama pa niya si Junmyeon? Tatanggi pa ba siya sa once in a lifetime chance na ito? Sign me the fuck up ang drama ni Baekhyun!

And the rest was, well, history. Nagkaroon pa siya ng tatlong libro at isang pelikula based sa  _ Red District.  _ Laging #1 bestseller sa bookstores ang series, na nanalo pa ng National Book Award at ilan pang prestihiyosong awards.

Hindi makapaniwala si Baekhyun na gano’n kabilis at gano’n kadali niyang nakamit ang wildest dream ng buhay niya. May ibang writers dyan na ilang dekada nang nagsusulat, napaka-galing, pero walang publishing companies na kumukuha sa kanila. Marami dyan na ilang beses nang nakatanggap ng rejection letters, one book wonders, at na-publish nga pero hindi naman naging successful. Napaka-swerte niya na napalibutan siya ng mga tamang tao sa tamang panahon, kaya eto, best-selling  _ at _ award-winning author na siya. Walang hanggan ang pasasalamat ni Baekhyun sa lahat ng oportunidad na binigay sa kanya ng mga taong naniniwala sa kakayahan niya bilang magsusulat. Utang na loob niya sa mga kaibigan kung bakit siya nandito sa kinalalagyan niya ngayon. 

Kaso...ito na, nasa huling yugto na siya ng kuwento nina Eli at Calix. Tama nga sila, kung gaano kabilis mong nakuha, ganoon kabilis ding babawiin sa ‘yo ng tadhana. Until now wala pa ring maisagot si Baekhyun sa tanong na _ , “What’s next for you, Baekhyun? Anong bagong kuwento ang aabangan namin sa ‘yo?”. _

Sa totoo lang, walang bago. Ayaw niyang magkaroon ng bago.

Hay, dagdag sa sakit ng ulo pa niya itong bagong final  _ final _ deadline nina Changmin  _ at _ ang kanyang bagong editor. Bakit hindi puwedeng rip it like a band-aid drama ang pagtatapos ng Cold Case Files? 

* * *

Bilang pinanganak na pasaway itong si Baekhyun Byun, hindi niya sinunod ang payo ni Junmyeon. Binaon niya sa limot ang sinabi nina Changmin na ise-send niya sa email ang rough outline ng Cold Case Files Book #5. Aba, hindi niya ipagkakatiwala ang baby niya sa isang creepy na lalaki na mukha pang mayabang.

No fucking way.

Aminado naman siyang ang unprofessional ng trato niya sa bagong editor, but really, can you blame him? Pakiramdam niya ay ginagago siya ng tadhana at ng publishers niya. Ang unfair lang na wala si Junmyeon sa tabi niya sa huling adventure nina Eli at Calix. This was  _ their _ thing for more than a decade. Kay Junmyeon lang siya kumportableng magbahagi ng ideya tungkol sa mundo ng Cold Case Files. Mula sa unang chapter na pinost ni Baekhyun sa Livejournal, nasa tabi niya si Junmyeon. Sabay nilang binagtas ang daan patungo sa kanilang mga pangarap, at hindi handa si Baekhyun na maabot ang dulo nang wala si Junmyeon. Hindi niya kaya.

Kailanman ay hindi mapapalitan ng isang Chanyeol Park ang pinakamamahal niyang si Junmyeon Kim. Ni wala sa kalingkingan ni Junmyeon ang creepy guy na ito. Eh ano ngayon kung two-time Palanca Awardee ‘yan? 2020 na, ginagawa pa ring personality ng ibang Filipino writers dyan ang pagiging Palanca Awardee nila? Kadiri. 

Ito ang ilan sa musings niya over his favorite cup of black coffee five days after that fateful meeting. It’s a Friday writing day, pero as usual, wala na naman siyang naisulat. Nagkulong pa siya sa kanyang opisina buong umaga para makapag-focus sa pagsusulat ng kanyang manuscript. Mayroon na siyang pitong chapters na naisulat simula noong Enero, kaso pangit na pangit siya sa kahit anong isulat niya for some reason. Nauwi tuloy siya sa pagre-revise ng detailed Book 5 outline na kulang na lang ay dasalan niya, nagbabaka sakaling masagot ang tanong niya na  _ “Anong kulang? Bakit hindi kita maisulat?” _

Hay. Sigurado siyang hindi writer’s block ang kalaban niya ngayon. Separation anxiety ito.

Lunch time na nang lumabas si Baekhyun mula sa lungga niya. Inis na inis na naman siya sa sarili niya. Sinayang lang niya ang limang oras sa pagtunganga at pagmumukmok over his (sad) predicament. Pagdating sa sala, tinanggal niya sa pagkaka-charge ang iPad at humiga sa sofa. Sunud-sunod na notifs mula sa Telegram chat nila ni Jongdae ang dumagsa sa notifications niya, puro  _ SEND HELP BAEK AYOKO MAGPELIKULA POTAENA _ at  _ HUHUHU NVM GWAPO PALA NG MAGIGING LEAD KO!!! NOW I GET YOUR FEELING WHEN THEY CASTED KAISOO FOR U!!!! _ . Sa sobrang dami, hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung anong re-replyan.

Sa sobrang dami, kung anu-ano na ang napindot niya. At isa sa napindot niya ay itong Gmail notification na mula kay...Chanyeol Park.

“Ay shet!” napatili si Baekhyun sa gulat. Pilit niyang in-exit ang app pero huli na ang lahat.

To:  [ baekhyunbyunw@gmail.com   
](mailto:baekhyunbyunwrites@gmail.com) From:  [ cypark.exodus@smpublishingco.com   
](mailto:cypark.exodus@smpublishingco.com) Subject: Cold Case Files Book 5

Hi, Baekhyun.

Chanyeol here. Kumusta ka?

Gaya ng napag-usapan sa meeting natin noong isang linggo, ako ang magiging editor ng Cold Case Files Book 5. Alam kong naninibago ka pa sa ganitong setup kaya gusto ko sanang makausap ka pa nang masinsinan para malaman ko kung paano kita matutulungan. Bago sana ito, maaari ko bang mahingi ang rough outline ng Book 5? Sabi kasi sa ‘kin ni Yunho na nabanggit daw ni Junmyeon sa kanya na may natapos ka raw na outline last year. Kahit ‘yon lamang ang ibigay mo sa ‘kin, ayos lang. Gusto ko lang makita ang progress mo sa manuscript bago tayo magpatuloy sa dev editing.

Kalakip ng email na ito ang tentative timeline na ginawa ko na alinsunod sa pitong buwang palugit na binigay nina Yunho. Ginawa kong batayan ang original timeline niyo ni Junmyeon kaya kung mayroon ka mang clarifications o violent reactions, maaari mong i-reply sa email na ito.

Tungkol nga pala sa meeting–pwede ako kahit kailan. Ikaw na ang bahalang pumili kung kailan ka pwede.

Maraming salamat at mag-iingat ka palagi.

Chanyeol Park   
Senior Editor   
Exodus Books | SM Publishing Co.

Na-curious naman si Baekhyun sa schedule na nabanggit ni Chanyeol kaya ‘yon ang sunod niyang binuksan….na pinagsisihan din niya 10 seconds later.

**Untitled Cold Case Files Book #5 (May 2021 release)**

May 25 - 29, 2020 — finalize outline   
May 30, 2020 - December 30, 2020 — Writing period   
December 31, 2020 — Manuscript deadline for beta reading   
January 2, 2021 - January 11, 2021 — Beta reading - whole manuscript + comments   
January 12, 2021 - January 25, 2021 — Revisions   
January 26, 2021 — Full manuscript submission   
January 27, 2021 - February 27, 2021 — Editing (c/o Chanyeol)   
February 28, 2021 - March 5, 2021 — Author approval of edits   
March 6, 2021 - March 13, 2021 — Proofreading   
March 14, 2021 - March 19, 2021 — Layout   
March 20, 2021 - March 25, 2021 — Manuscript QA   
March 26, 2021 - Submit final manuscript to Yunho & Changmin   
March 28, 2021 - April 1, 2021 — Checking signature proofs   
April 2, 2021 - April 17, 2021 — Printing   
April 17, 2021 — Sample copy   
April 18, 2021 — ARC release   
April 19, 2021 - April 25, 2021 — Delivery   
April 26, 2021 — One day pre-orders of signed copies   
May 6, 2021 — Target book release   
  


What the fuck did he just read.

Saang banda rito ang original timeline na ginawa nila ni Junmyeon!? Total overhaul ang ginawa ng Chanyeol Park na ito sa bagong timeline. Ni walang specific dates ang original nila, eh. Tapos ito...hanggang release date meron na. Sinakto pa sa birthday niya.

At kaloka, wala man lang siyang Christmas break!? Sa huling araw ng taon pa ang full manuscript deadline. Napaka-strikto at walang awa ng bagong editor niya, ‘di ata aware sa holiday spirit!

“Tangina ka ‘di kita re-replyan dyan!” inis na inis na sabi ni Baekhyun sa iPad niya bago sinarado ang Gmail app. Ayos, mas tinamad siyang magsulat dahil sa bagong timeline na ‘to. 

Nilabas na lang ni Baekhyun ang frustrations niya sa Chanyeol Park na ito through binge eating. Umorder siya ng dalawang family sized pizza, chicken wings, at mojos at nagbinge watch ng Criminally Listed videos sa Youtube for inspiration. Nakakalahati na niya ang unang pizza nang magring ang phone niya. Si Yixing, ang Art Director at isa sa matalik niyang kaibigan sa Exodus Books, ang tumatawag.

“Hi, Baek!” bati sa kanya ni Yixing pagkasagot niya after two rings. “Nasa apartment ka?”

Uminom muna ng Coke si Baekhyun bago magreply. “Uy, Xing! Yup. Why?”

“Ah, wala lang. Pinapasabi kasi ni Chanyeol na replyan mo raw ‘yung email niya. Kanina pa niya ako kinukulit dito.”

Nasamid si Baekhyun sa laway niya. Pota, atat na atat? “Ha? Anong email?” pagmamaang-maangan niya. “Wala akong natanggap eh. Baka mali siya ng email address?”

“Eh? Wait lang ha.” Then, in a muffled voice, “Chanyeol! Wala naman daw siyang na-receive!” May mahinang boses na sumagot kay Yixing kaso hindi maintindihan ni Baekhyun. “Ah, Baek? Nagsend daw siya sa ‘yo kaninang 12:05? Nabasa mo rin daw the same time.”

“Huh talaga?” tinuloy niya ang maang-maangan acting niya kahit inis siya. “Promise wala nga ako na-rece–”

_ “Xing sabihin mo may read receipt ako! Read receipts don’t lie!” _ narinig niyang sigaw ni Chanyeol sa background.

Tangina. Sinasagad ng lalaking ‘to ang pasensya niya.

“Uhh guys?” natatawang sabi ni Yixing. “Anong meron?”

“Pwede ba pakisabi kay Chanyeol na busy ako? Mamaya na ako sasag–”

“Pwede bang mag-usupap na lang kayo nang maayos? O kahit magreply ka na lang sa email, Baekhyun. Pinahihirapan niyo mga sarili niyo eh.”

_ “Oo nga Baekhyun replyan mo ako! See you soon!”  _ pahabol ni Chanyeol bago tapusin ni Yixing ang tawag.

Napatitig na lang si Baekhyun sa phone niya. Bwisit, mukhang wala na siyang kawala.

* * *

Ang ending, nagreply din siya sa unang email ni Chanyeol. Dami pa niyang arte doon din pala mauuwi ang lahat.

Maayos naman at maikli ang naging email exchange nilang dalawa. Pumayag siyang makipagkita kay Chanyeol sa cafe the following Monday at nang matapos na ang kaguluhang ito. In-email na rin niya kay Chanyeol ang latest outline ng Book 5 at buong weekend siyang na-praning sa magiging reaksyon ng bagong editor sa plano niya kina Eli at Calix. Baka hindi pumasa sa Palanca awardee taste ni Chanyeol ang outline na, nakakahiya naman.

Come Monday, dumating si Baekhyun sa cafe dala ang kotse niya just in case kailangan niyang kumaripas palayo kay Chanyeol. Kung kabado na siya noong weekend, triple na ngayon. First time niyang ibabahagi ang outline ng Cold Case Files sa ibang tao, lalo na sa hindi pa niya gaano kakilala. Takot siyang mahusgahan ang kwento pati na rin ang kakayahan niya bilang writer. Hindi siya sanay sa ganitong treatment.

Naka-puwesto si Chanyeol sa pinakadulong table ng cafe pagpasok ni Baekhyun. Mula sa entrance ay tanaw na tanaw niya ang suot na blue t-shirt na may logo ng Crunch chocolate. Baekhyun couldn’t help but roll his eyes at that. Ang weird naman ng fashion sense ng lalaking ‘to.

“Good morning, Baekhyun,” nakangiting bati sa kanya ni Chanyeol nang makarating siya sa table. 

Na-conscious bigla si Baekhyun sa tingin sa kanya ng editor. Alam na alam niya ‘yang tingin na ‘yan. He’s seen it countless times during book signings and other book events. Ganyan ang tingin ng readers niya, manghang-mangha, ‘di makapaniwala na shit, si Baekhyun Byun na ang nasa harap nila. Sanay na si Baekhyun sa tingin na ‘yon pero ang unnerving nitong kay Chanyeol. Pinagwalang bahala niya ‘yon at umupo sa bakanteng silya at nilabas ang iPad niya.

“Good morning,” bati niya. Napansin niyang umorder na ng kape at bagels si Chanyeol. Bigla niyang naalala ang unang pagkikita nila rito sa cafe. “Ah, now I get it. Kaya mo pala nasabi ‘yon.”

“Huh?”

“‘Yung sinabi mo last time, dito. You took note of my usual and stuff. Of course you would notice small details like that. Writer ka pala.”

Nagblush si Chanyeol sa sudden reminder ng failed attempt niya sa panlalandi. “Uhh...shit, sorry. About that, I’m really really sorry. Tama nga mga kaibigan ko, wala na akong ‘game’.”

“So...you’re admitting na nilandi mo ako no’n?” amused na tanong ni Baekhyun. In fairness, parang ang sarap pagtripan nitong Chanyeol Park.

“I tried but I failed. Sa sobrang bano ko kumaripas ka ng takbo.”

Oops. Huli siya.

“Eh kaya naman ako tumakbo kasi akala ko serial killer ka,” he replied with a shrug.

“A-ano?” Napailing na lang si Chanyeol habang tumatawa. “Ako, serial killer? Ni hindi ko nga kayang pumatay ng ipis! Tao pa kaya?!”

Hala, imbis na mainis sa lalaking ‘to...bakit...nagiging cute siya sa paningin ni Baekhyun!? He’s supposed to be the enemy here! Taena talaga ni Sehun Oh, siya ang nagtanim ng kung anong ideya na jowa material itong Chanyeol Park! Erase erase  _ erase _ !

Panay sorry si Chanyeol nang humupa ang tawa niya. “Anyway, I’m glad na napag-usapan natin ‘to bago tayo magproceed sa trabaho. I’m really sorry about that awful flirting last time. Makakaasa kang gagalingan ko sa susunod.”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun at muling napatitig kay Chanyeol.

Did he just–

Iniba na ni Chanyeol ang topic bago pa siya makapag-react sa subtle landi na ‘yon. Pinalagpas na lang niya ang comment dahil hindi landi ang pinunta niya rito, okay? Pinag-usapan nila ang ilang tweaks sa madugong timeline na sinend ni Chanyeol last week; Baekhyun bargained na sana magkaroon siya ng writing breaks dahil minsan na-aapektuhan siya ng mga kasong sinusulat niya. Naintindihan naman ni Chanyeol ang concern niya kaya gumawa sila ng off the record na timeline para sa kanilang dalawa lang: magpapasa si Baekhyun ng limang chapters every month na i-e-edit ni Chanyeol for two weeks. After ng editing, tsaka lang itutuloy ni Baekhyun ang pagsusulat ng five more chapters. Nasanay si Baekhyun na tapos na niya ang buong manuscript bago pa ito i-beta read ni Junmyeon, kaya bagong mundo sa kanya ang ganitong approach ng editing. Chanyeol assured him na mas mabilis niyang matatapos ang pagsusulat sa gano’ng paraan, at paniguradong mababawasan din ang mga nakalaang araw para sa editing at revisions.

Mukhang...magwo-work naman ‘tong plano nila, pero hindi pa rin maalis kay Baekhyun ang kaba. Ito ang dahilan kung bakit ayaw niyang makipagtrabaho sa iba, eh. Alam niyang magiging defensive siya sa bawat comment na ibabato ni Chanyeol sa manuscript niya. Writing Eli and Calix is a very personal thing for him, at kahit hindi naman para sa kanya ang comment, mamasamain niya ‘yon. Isa ‘to sa mga bagay na kailangan niyang baguhin bilang writer...pero shit, ang hirap talaga.

“Nga pala, Baekhyun,” seryosong sabi sa kanya ni Chanyeol habang inaayos ang gamit niya sa table. “May isang bagay lang akong gustong maintindihan mo mula ngayon.”

Napalunok na lang sa kaba ang writer. “A-ano ‘yon?”

Nag-shift ang aura ni Chanyeol mula sa malanding gago to a more professional one. Baekhyun hated this side of him already. Mas namiss niya ang friendly approach ni Junmyeon sa meetings gaya nito.

“Hindi ako si Junmyeon.”

“Alam ko,” Baekhyun replied, a bit resigned.  _ Alam na alam ko. ‘Wag mo nang ipaalala pa. _

“I’m well aware na importanteng parte siya ng buhay at ng writing process mo. Hindi ko intensyon, at wala akong plano, na palitan siya sa buhay mo.”

Unti-unting sumikip ang dibdib ni Baekhyun. “A-alam ko.”

“Nandito ako para gawin ang trabahong in-assign sa ‘kin. This is my first big task for Exodus Books at ayaw kong mapahiya ako kina Yunho.”

“O-okay.”

“Hindi kita tinatakot, ha. Ang point ko lang…” Chanyeol paused for a moment, searching for the right words to say. “Kakampi mo ako, Baekhyun. Isang team tayo. Partners, if you will. Nandito ako para tulungan kang tapusin ang librong ‘to. Hinihiling ko lang na respetuhin mo ako gaya ng pagrespeto ko sa ‘yo at sa sining mo.”

Nagbabadya nang pumatak ang mga luha ni Baekhyun dahil sa pinagsasabi ni Chanyeol. Ngayon pa lang nagsink in sa kanya na hindi si Junmyeon ang kasama niya sa dulo. Sa halip na mainis, may kaunting kapayapaan siyang naramdaman sa mga salita ni Chanyeol. It felt like he meant every word, at bahala na si Baekhyun kung pagkakatiwalaan niya ang bagong editor.

So far, malaki ang chance.

“O-okay,” pabulong na sagot ni Baekhyun. He then faced Chanyeol again, at nagtama ang mga mata nila. “Okay, naiintindihan ko. Pasensya na kung nabastos kita in some way last time. I…” Napalunok ulit siya. “I’m not good with changes. I hate it.”

Isang malapad na ngiti ang sagot ni Chanyeol sa kanya. “Paano ba ‘yan, I’m good with changes. Dream team na agad tayo nito, Baekhyun.”

“Loko.”

Nagpalitan sila ng ngiti, at for a second there, nawala ang pangamba sa puso ni Baekhyun. Napalitan ito ng mainit na pagtanggap at pag-asa na magiging okay din ang lahat. Sana.

“So, let’s formally seal this, then.” In-extend ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya for a handshake. “Hi, ako nga pala si Chanyeol Park, ang bago mong editor. Nasasabik akong maka-trabaho ka, Baekhyun Byun.”

He took Chanyeol’s hand and shook it tightly. “Hi, ako nga pala si Baekhyun Byun, ang pasaway mong writer. Excited na rin akong maka-trabaho ka, Chanyeol Park.”

* * *

A couple of months into this new “partnership”, napatunayan na ni Baekhyun na totoo nga ang sinabi ni Junmyeon.

Magaling nga si Chanyeol Park.

Of course, he would  _ never _ say that out loud.

Na-realize niya ito after ibalik ni Chanyeol sa kanya ang edited Chapters 1-7 na pinasa niya. Hinding-hindi makakalimutan ni Baekhyun ang tawag ni Chanyeol no’ng pinadala niya via Grab ang tatlong Moleskine journals na naglalaman ng unang drafts ng Book 5.

_ (“Ah...Baekhyun? Akala ko isi-send mo thru email ‘yung drafts. Bakit notebooks ‘to?” _

_ “Ah...sorry, ‘di ko ba nabanggit sa ‘yo? Handwritten lahat ng drafts ko.” _

_ “Ha? As in wala kang soft copy nito!?” _

_ “Wala. Tina-type ko lang siya after ma-beta read or edit.” _

_ “So...you mean kailangan ko basahin ‘to sa notebook? Walang scanned copy?” _

_ “...Wala. Sorry, Chanyeol.”) _

Ayun, bumalik sa kanya ang tatlong notebooks na tadtad ng post-its a week later. Gumawa pa ng color-coding ang Chanyeol Park: yellow post-it para sa mga tanong, green post-it para sa suggestions/comments/edits, at pink post-it naman sa kanyang “fanboy reactions” gaya ng  _ “shet nakaka-excite ‘tong part na ‘to. Ganda!” “uy, may recall sa second case sa Amor Fati ito ha. I saw what you did there!!!” “wtffff paano???” _

Nakakatawa na mas marami pang pink post-its kaysa sa yellow at green.

Pero kung seryosong usapan na, ibang-iba ang approach ni Chanyeol sa editing kaysa sa nakasanayan niya kay Junmyeon. Mas focused si Chanyeol sa “bigger picture” ng kwento. Kaunti man ang nakuhang yellow post-its ng Chapters 1-7 niya, malulupit naman ang mga tanong na nakasulat. Mga tanong na mahirap sagutin gaya ng  _ “how would this impact the character’s journey throughout the narrative?” “okay lang sana ‘to kaso mare-retcon ang isang part sa Omens, Baekhyun. Sure ka bang gagawin mo itong plot device?” “are you sure with Calix’s motive here?”  _ at ang pinakamahirap sa lahat  _ “kaya mo bang itahi ito nang maayos hanggang sa last chapter?” _

Ang lala, akala ata ni Chanyeol panelist siya sa isang thesis defense. Partida, first seven chapters pa lang ito ng libro. Tiyak na mas dadami pa ang yellow post-its sa mga susunod niyang submissions.

Ang pinakanakakagulat sa lahat ng ito? Baekhyun didn’t find Chanyeol’s method annoying or OA. Sa totoo lang, mas naging madali ang pagsusulat niya thanks to Chanyeol’s comments. Nai-improve ni Chanyeol ang structure ng kwento, sinasabi niya kung anong nagwo-work sa chapter na ‘to at ano ang hindi...basta, ibang-iba. Unti-unti na rin siyang nasasanay na hindi maging defensive sa natatanggap na comments. Tama nga si Junmyeon, matututo nga siya kay Chanyeol. 

Maliban sa trabaho, may ilang bagay ding nalaman si Baekhyun tungkol mismo kay Chanyeol. Halimbawa, madali siyang ma-obsess sa isang bagay. Na-mention kasi ni Baekhyun sa Chapter 4 ang tungkol sa Golden State Killer kaya binasa ni Chanyeol ang libro ni Michelle McNamara na  _ I’ll Be Gone in the Dark: One Woman’s Obsessive Search for the Golden State Killer _ . Ayun, nagulantang na lang si Baekhyun nang tumawag si Chanyeol ng alas tres ng umaga, gising na gising at high sa adrenaline.

_ (“Baekhyun holy shit nata–” _

_ “Tangina Chanyeol alas tres na!” _

_ “Ay sorry, tulog ka ba?” _

_ “Malamang hindi na pota ka!” _

_ “Hala sorry, Baekhyun. Wrong timing pala tawag ko–” _

_ “Anong problema mo?” _

_ “Natapos ko na ‘yung libro!!! Ang ganda!!!!” _

_ “Sana tinext mo na lang ‘di ba?” _

_ “Sorry sobrang excited ako hindi ako makatulog!” _

_ “Pwes wag mo akong idamay! Bye!” _

Six hours later, may kumatok na Grab Food delivery sa tapat ng bahay ni Baekhyun. Nagpadala ng peace offering na isang dosenang chicken wings (half garlic parmesan, half Jack Daniels) si Chanyeol at ilang text messages na humihingi ng sorry. Tawang-tawa si Baekhyun sa texts na ‘yon habang nilalantakan niya ang wings. _ ) _

Speaking of food delivery, nakaugalian ni Chanyeol na magpadala ng pagkain kapag may “harsh” comments siya sa manuscript ni Baekhyun. He didn’t say anything about the food deliveries–sino bang tatanggi sa libre ha!?–pero no’ng dumalas ang ito, as in every other day, kinausap na niya si Chanyeol.

_ (“Parang ikaw lang ang kilala kong tumatanggi sa libre, Baekhyun.” _

_ “‘Di naman sa gano’n. Ang OA lang na super dalas ng deliveries. Kaya ko naman bumili ng pagkain ko.” _

_ “So ayaw mo ng libre?” _

_ “...gusto naman. Ayoko lang na magka-utang sa ‘yo.” _

_ “Hoy, kusang loob ‘to. Paano ko malalaman ang mangyayari kina Eli at Calix kung lagi kang gutom? Mawawalan ako ng trabaho niyan, eh.” _

_ “Ah pera pera lang pala.” _

_ “Loko. Basta next time ako naman ilibre mo. May alam akong masarap na restaurant sa Rockwell....” _

_ “H-ha? C-choppy ka, Ch-chanyeol. A-ano ‘yon?” _

_ “Ewan ko sa ‘yo. Magsulat ka na nga, Baekhyun.) _

Habang tumatagal ang pag-uusap sa emails, texts, calls, at post-its, lalong nakikita ni Baekhyun ang pagkakapareho nila ni Chanyeol. Maybe, he’s just as lonely as Baekhyun, at pareho nilang ginagamit ang kapangyarihan ng mga salita para matakasan ang kalungkutan kahit saglit lang. Sure, hindi nga mapapalitan ni Chanyeol si Junmyeon sa buhay niya, pero sa experience niya ngayon sa bagong editor, pwede na rin.For the first time since Junmyeon left, Baekhyun finally felt that he’s not alone anymore.

* * *

Mid-August na nang iskinedyul nila ang unang face to face brainstorming session para sa nalalabing chapters ng still untitled Cold Case Files Book 5. Na-stuck kasi sina Baekhyun at Chanyeol sa ikalawang plot point ng kuwento at hindi nila kayang i-discuss ito thru email at pasa-pasa ng Moleskine notebooks. 

_ (“Excuse ko lang ‘yan para ako naman ilibre mo,” hirit ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun during the planning phone call. “Dali na, pakainin mo naman ako.” _

_ “Oo na sige na, kunwari nakonsensya ako.” _

_ “Ay, labag pala sa loob? Hindi mo ba ako nami-miss?” _

_ “Landi landi mo, ano?” _

_ “Effective ba?” _

_ “Ewan ko sa ‘yo. Free ako bukas. Ikaw na pumili ng lugar. Bye.” _

Sinadya niyang tapusin ang tawag kasi shet, maling-mali na kinilig siya do’n.)

  
  


Sa isang mamahaling Japanese restaurant sa Rockwell ang napili ni Chanyeol for this brainstorming session. Hindi na nagreklamo si Baekhyun sa choice ng editor; ‘di hamak na mas mahal pa ang ginastos nito sa food deliveries noong nakaraan. At dahil pang-alta ang kakainan nila, nag-extra effort si Baekhyun sa outfit niya. He ditched his usual jogger pants and shirt combo for a long sleeved polo r and new jeans one. 

(Nope, hindi niya ginawa ‘to para kay Chanyeol, ano. Asa siya.)

Ibang-iba ang Chanyeol Park in person sa Chanyeol Park na nakausap niya thru email at tawag. Walang time makipagbiruan, immersed na immersed sa paghimay ng detalye na puwedeng gamitin sa kaso nina Eli at Calix...at pota, seryosong-seryoso talaga. May sudden urge siya na patagin ang kunot na noo ng kausap. Nag-iba tuloy ang tingin ni Baekhyun sa editor...parang...ang sexy pala ni Chanyeol kapag naka-full on work mode? Pati ang English accent...hmmm sarap pakinggan lalo na’t malalim ang boses nito. Magbubulag-bulagan na lang siya na naka- Reese’s chocolate shirt si Chanyeol sa isang mamahaling restaurant. Kailangan talaga ng mga gwapo ng isang glaring flaw minsan, ano?

“Okay na tayo do’n ha? Hindi mo pa nagagamit ‘yon as choice of murder wear–uy, ‘di ba sina Kyungsoo at Jongin ‘yon?” Tumigil si Chanyeol mid-sentence at may itinuro sa bandang likuran ni Baekhyun. “Tama ba ako?”

Napatingin siya sa direksyong iyon at oo nga, ang dalawang kaibigang artista nga ang kakapasok lang sa restaurant. Napataas ang kilay ni Baekhyun sa pagho-holding hands ng dalawa. Paka-landi! Bago pa siya makaiwas ng tingin, nakita na siya ni Jongin. Nag-brighten up agad ang mukha ng aktor.

“Baekhyun!” Jongin called out na saglit pang kinatakhan ni Kyungsoo. Hindi na nakapalag si Kyungsoo nang higitin siya ni Jongin papunta sa table nina Baekhyun.

Isang mahigpit na yakap mula kay Jongin at beso naman mula kay Kyungsoo ang natanggap ni Baekhyun. Nakaka-miss din pala itong dalawang ‘to; noong despidida ni Junmyeon pa sila huling nagkita. 

“Uhh this is Chanyeol, my new editor,” pagpapakilala niya sa editor Ngiting-ngiti naman si Chanyeol Park na medyo starstrucked pa ata. “Chanyeol, sina Kyungsoo at Jongin. Malamang kilala mo na sila.”

Nakipag-kamay ang dalawang artista kay Chanyeol. “Nice meeting you both. Sorry, fanboy moment,” nahihiyang sabi ng editor. “Can I just say na I really loved your performance sa  _ Red District _ ? Perfect casting talaga!”

Naisa-pelikula ang  _ Cold Case Files: Red District _ two years ago at ang dalawang kaibigan ang pinili ni Baekhyun na maging lead actors. Ang award-winning actor na si Kyungsoo Do ang gumanap kay NBI profiler Calix Morales, at ang Pinoy Big Brother Big Winner-turned- actor Jongin Kim naman kay forensic analyst/podcast host Eli Javier. Box office hit ang  _ Red District the Movie _ at mas lumawak ang readership ni Baekhyun thanks sa fangirls ng newly formed loveteam na  _ Kaisoo. _

“Salamat, salamat. It’s all on Baekhyun’s writing, though,” Kyungsoo replied with a polite smile. “Galing niyan eh.”

Uminit ang mukha ni Baekhyun sa compliment ni Kyungsoo. Sa halos isang dekada nilang magkaibigan, hindi pa rin siya sanay na pinupuri ng isa sa pinakamagaling na young actors sa bansa. 

“So anong meron?” Pag-iibang topic ni Baekhyun, remembering the holding hands kalandian ng dalawa kanina.“Date ba ‘to or work-related?”

The actos exchanged meaningful looks bago sumagot si Jongin. “Syempre, work.” Kumindat pa ito na sinagot ni Baekhyun ng irap.

“Arte, work work pang nalalaman.” Baekhyun snorted, rolling his eyes. Gaya nina Sehun at Junmyeon, naglandian din ‘tong sina Jongin habang nagwo-workshop pa lang sila for their movie roles. Two years napero wala pa ring label ang dalawa. Inip na inip na si Baekhyun. “Lakas niyo mag-IG story ng cryptic images tapos deny deny pa ka–”

“Eh kayo naman, Baek? Ano ‘to, work o date?” Proud pang sabi ni Kyungsoo, as if nilapag niya ang pangmalakasang Uno reverse card para makaganti kay Baekhyun.

“Oo nga. Ganda ng outfit natin ngayon ah,” gatong ni Jongin. “Monthsary date ba ‘to?”

“Oo, third monthsa—” mabilis na sagot ni Chanyeol, at sa gulat ni Baekhyun, nasipa tuloy niya anng mahabang binti ng editor. “Aray naman, Baek!”

“Work, strictly  _ work _ ,” mariiin na paglilinaw ni Baekhyun habang titig na titig sa mata ni Kyungsoo. Nang matawa ang kaibigan, pinandilatan niya ito. “‘Wag kayong papaniwala dyan kay Chanyeol, nag-iilusyon lang ‘yan.”

“Oh really? Pero sabi ni Jongdae–”

“Lalong wag kayong maniniwala sa Jongdae Kim na ‘yon! Suma-sideline ‘yon as fake news peddler, mag-iingat kayo.” 

, Napakadaldal talaga ni Jongdae! Wrong move na nabanggit niya sa kaibigan ang food deliveries ni Chanyeol last time. Ginawan pa tuloy ng issue!

“Ay, hindi ba date ‘to?” kunwaring pagtatampo ni Chanyeol, with matching simangot at pseudo-hurt eyes pa. “Akala ko pa naman….”

“Kilabutan ka nga!”

Tuwang-tuwa naman ang dalawang artista sa aftermath ng sinimulan nilang gulo. Si Baekhyun naman, nalilito na sa dapat niyang maramdaman sa asta ni Chanyeol. Sinasakyan lang ba niya ang trip nina Kyungsoo o...o meron talaga–

_ Heeeep! Bawal pairalin ang katangahan dito! Tigilan mo ‘yan, Baekhyun Byun! _

“Haynako, Chanyeol, goodluck sa ‘yo dyan kay Baekhyun,” payo ni Jongin sa editor. “Hirap suyuin niyan pag badtrip.”

“Ganyan talaga pag matagal nang single,” dagdag ni Kyungsoo. “Pero super catch niyan. Hindi lang halata–”

“Haynako lubayan niyo na nga ako sinisira niyo araw ko!” pagtataboy niya ang dalawang kaibigan na parang ligaw na pusa. “Minsan ko na nga lang kayo makita iniinit niyo pa ulo ko!” Nagpaalam na sina Kyungsoo at Jongin bago pa tuluyang magalit si Baekhyun. Natakot siguro ang dalawa kaya lumipat sila sa kabilang restaurant. Good. 

When the coast was finally clear, itinuon na ulit ni Baekhyun ang buong atensyon niya sa kanyang notes. “So nasaan na ba tayo–” natigilan siya nang mapansing titig na titig sa kanya si Chanyeol, nakangisi pa. “Ano na naman?”

“Matagal ka nang single?” tanong nito.

Baekhyun let out a deep breath before replying. “Oo. So, saan nga ta–”

“Gaano katagal na?”

“Pota, ano tayo, nasa Tonight with Tito Boy? Yes po, light on. Yes po, chocolates. Pwede na ba tayo magresume sa brainstorming?”

Tumama ang tuhod ni Chanyeol sa table sa katatawa habang si Baekhyun naman, kaunti na lang at mananakal na. “S-sorry, Baek. Pero...bakit?”

“Bakit ano?”

“Bakit ka single?”

“Busy ako sa pagsusulat.”

“Eh paano pag ‘di ka busy?”

“Imposibleng hindi ako busy, Chanyeol. Wala akong oras at energy para jumowa.”

Napa-tsk si Chanyeol. “All work and no play makes Baekhyun Byun a grumpy boy.”

“Sa pagkakaalala ko nandito tayo para magbrainstorming, hindi para magchismisan.” 

“Ito naman, brainstoming break muna,” nagpout pa si Chanyeol na mas kinainis ni Baekhyun.

“Monthsary monthsary ka pa dyan kilabutan ka talaga.”

“Malay mo balang araw….”

“Balang araw ano?” Ngiti lang ang sagot sa kanya ni Chanyeol. “Ituloy mo ‘yan, Chanyeol.”

“Balang araw matatapos din nating ‘tong manus mo. Ikaw kung anu-ano ini-imagine mo dyan.”

Hindi nakaligtas sa paningin ni Baekhyun ang small, fond smile sa labi ni Chanyeol. Sa susunod na lang niya io-overthink kung anong ibig sabihin ng ngiting ‘yon.

* * *

“Baek, may tanong ako.”

Tumigil si Baekhyun sa pagta-type niya sa laptop at lumingon sa iPad na nasa kanan niya. Ala una na ng madaling araw pero eto sila ni Chanyeol, nagta-trabaho pa rin sa kani-kanilang mga bahay. Tina-type na ni Baekhyun ang chapters na na-beta read na ni Chanyeol, habang busy naman ang editor sa pagbusisi ng bagong Moleskine notebooks na naglalaman ng Chapters 13-17. Since bumabagyo, napagkasunduan nilang mag-Facetime na lang habang gumagawa ng kani-kanilang tasks in case may katanungan sila sa isa’t isa.

“Ano ‘yon?”

In-adjust ni Chanyeol ang laptop niya for better lighting. Kahit malamam ang ilaw mula sa laptop screen, kitang-kita ni Baekhyun ang soft features ng editor. Mas approachable talaga ito pag virtual meetings kaysa sa personal. (Mas kayang i-handle ni Baekhyun ang panlalandi ng bwisit na ‘to sa ganitong paraan, eh.)

“Bakit ka napadpad sa crime fiction?”

Napabuntonghininga si Baekhyun do’n. Isa ‘yan sa pinakaayaw niyang tanong sa interviews at ‘di niya mapigilang maging defensive sa pagsagot. “Kung ang follow up question mo ay  _ bakit ‘di ka nagsulat ng romance, Baekhyun? Ang unusual kasi for someone like you na magsulat about murders and cold cases blahblah _ pupuntahan kita dyan sa bahay mo at sasapakin kita.”

“H-hindi naman sa gano’n,” naalarmang sagot ni Chanyeol. “Ano kasi...nabasa ko ‘yung short stories mo sa Livejourna–”

“Stalker ka?”

“Grabe ‘to. Di ba sabi ko sa ‘yo na fan mo nga ako? Ba’t ayaw mong maniwala?”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes at that. Ilang beses na ngang nabanggit ‘yan ni Chanyeol kaso ayaw niyang maniwala. Baka isa ‘yan sa landi tactics niya at hindi gano’n katanga si Baekhyun para mahuhulog ganyang modus.

Pinili niyang hindi sagutin ang huling tanong ni Chanyeol, at binalikan na lang ang unang tanong nito. “Nag-e-enjoy naman ako sa short stories kaso iba ‘yung pull sa ‘kin ng crime fiction, eh. Siguro nagstart ‘yon sa pagbabasa ko ng Nancy Drew books noong elementary ako, then nahilig sina Papa at Kuya sa police at crime procedural shows noong high school ako.” Natawa saglit si Baekhyun. “Gusto ko sanang mag-aral ng Biology noong college para pwede akong mag-aral ng forensic science sa ibang bansa kaso...na-realize kong bobo ako sa science.”

“Talaga? Sa fascination mo sa topic nagsimula lahat ng ito?”

“Medyo? Sobrang amazed ako sa TV series na napapanood ko, eh. Ang goal ko no’n ay gumawa ng sarili kong TV series pero sa Pilipinas ang setting. Wala kasi tayong ganoong shows dito, well maliban sa  _ Calvento Files _ at  _ SOCO _ .”

“So you were mainly inspired by foreign cold cases?”

“Hindi. Actually, isang cold case rito sa Pinas ang nag-inspire sa ‘kin na isulat ang  _ Cold Case Files. _ ”

Napukaw nito ang atensyon ni Chanyeol. “Eh ano?”

“Alam mo ba ‘yung cold case tungkol sa unang chop-chop lady dito sa Pinas noong 1960’s?”

“‘Yan ba ‘yung movie ni Kris Aquino?”

“Nope, mas nauna pa. Ito ‘yung kwento ni Lucilla Lalu. Nabasa ko ‘yung isang article tungkol sa kaso niya sa isang magazine noong high school. It didn’t catch my attention at first, pero nung nagstart akong magresearch, I found two interesting points sa kaso niya.”

“Ano?”

“Una, isa sa suspects sa kasong ito ay si George Hodel. I’m not sure if familiar ka per–”

“Wait, siya ba ‘yung sa Black Dahlia Murder?!”

“Paano mo nalaman?” Baekhyun asked, clearly surprised.

“ _ Buzzfeed Unsolved True Crime _ ,” nakangising sagot ni Chanyeol. “Si Lucilla Lalu pala ‘yung nabanggit nila sa bandang dulo ng episode?”

Hala, ang cute naman ng Chanyeol na ‘to. Boogara rin kaya siya o isang Shaniac? Next time na niya itatanong ‘yan.

“Yup. ‘Di ba ang interesting ng connection? Pero ang pinaka inspirasyon ko talaga ay ‘yung isang suspect na isang dentistry student na boarder sa spare rooms ng parlor ni Lucilla. Nagconfess siya sa murder, pero later on binawi rin dahil hindi naman siya ang totoong pumatay. In fact, witness daw siya sa pagpatay kay Lucilla. Malaking scandal ang retraction niya noon, and until today, unsolved pa rin ang chop-chop lady case. Ni hindi ata nila nahanap ang ulo ni Lucilla, eh.”

“Bale kay Lucilla mo binase ang female serial killer mo sa  _ Red District _ ?” Kitang-kita ni Baekhyun ang pangingilabot ni Chanyeol sa screen.

Umiling si Baekhyun. “Nagstart siya actually sa isang what if ko sa dentistry student. Muntikan na siyang ma-convict sa krimeng hindi niya ginawa. What if these false claims affected his family later on in his life? What if buong buhay siyang minumulto ng nakaraang ito at hindi niya kayang takasan? Paano maaapektuhan ang pamilya niya? Ang dami kong naisip na what if mula sa kasong ito, peroo ang pinaka tumatak sa ‘kin ay  _ what if na-convict nga siya sa murder kahit hindi siya ang may sala? Anong mangyayari sa anak na maiiwan niya?  _ Naglaro lang ako sa idea na ‘yon hanggang sa–”

“Oh shit. That’s Eli’s backstory!” Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Chanyeol sa _Eureka!_ moment na ‘to. “So binase mo ang kwentong ‘yon sa isang totoong cold case? Wow...just..” Napailing-iling pa si Chanyeol. “Just...galing! I didn’t know that!”

_ Kayo lang ni Junmyeon ang pinagsabihan ko nito _ , isip-isip ni Baekhyun.  _ Kasi kayo lang ang sa tingin kong makaka-appreciate ng ganitong detalye. _

“Partly yes. Ilang character profiles at outlines din ang ginawa ko bago ko pinost sa LJ ang first chapters ng  _ Red District _ . Ang tatay ni Eli ang una kong protagonist kaso hirap na hirap akong kunin ang boses niya kaya ginawa ko na lang siyang motivation at backstory ni Eli.”

Baekhyun made the mistake of looking at his iPad’s screen after saying that. Nahuli niya ang pagtitig sa kanya ni Chanyeol, manghang-mangha, as if si Baekhyun ang pinkamatalinong tao sa buong mundo. Na para bang napapasaya niya si Chanyeol Park by just being his true self. Ngayon lang niya nakitang may tumingin sa kanya nang ganyan.

Gayunpaman, hindi niya maialis ang tingin kay Chanyeol.

“Wow...ang galing,” bulong ni Chanyeol na amazed pa rin sa revelations ni Baekhyun. Doon lang umiwas ng tingin si Baekhyun. “You’re really something else, Baekhyun Byun.”

“Nako, Chanyeol. Ako lang ‘to ‘wag kang masyadong mabilib dyan,” biro niya.

Natawa naman si Chanyeol. “And that’s what makes you so interesting. You’re just  _ you. _ ”

Hala, ito na naman ang puso niya. Nasasanay na ata itong kumabog nang mabilis kapag nagsasabi ng ganyan si Chanyeol. Hindi maaari ito.

“Hoy Baekhyun, tama na titig sa ‘kin. Type ka na dyan,” pang-aasar ni Chanyeol bago bumalik sa pagbabasa ng handwritten draft niya.

_ Tama na rin ang panlalandi mo bwisit ka. Hindi na ako natutuwa! _

* * *

Minsan ay pinagsisisihan ni Baekhyun na observant siyang tao. Oo, malaking tulong ito sa pagsusulat niya ng crime scenes at case details, pero sa labas ng trabaho, ibang usapan na.

Marami kasi siyang napapansin na hindi niya dapat bigyan ng atensyon. Mga bagay na, you know, wala na sa control niya. Mga bagay– o sa kasong ‘to,  _ tao – _ na hindi siya dapat ma-apektuhan.

Oo, si Chanyeol Park ang tinutukoy niya rito.

Ang bwisit, napakalandi yet very charming niyang editor.

Patuloy na bumubuti ang author-editor relationship nilang dalawa habang tumatagal. Nasanay na si Baekhyun sa work quirks ni Chanyeol, at gano’n din naman ang editor sa kanyang paglulupasay kapag malapit na siyang magpasa ng drafts. Nire-respeto nila ang work limitations ng isa’t isa, kumportable na sa pagbibigay ng criticisms, at kay Baekhyun naman, nawala na ang defensiveness niya sa masasakit na comments ni Chanyeol sa manuscript niya. Napakalayo nito sa working relationship nila ni Junmyeon noon, pero surprisingly, nagwo-work ito.

Bukod dito, naging magkaibigan na rin sila ni Chanyeol sa labas ng trabaho. Magugulat na lang si Baekhyun minsan na inabot ng dalawang oras ang video chat nila habang nagkukwentuhan over mundane stuff. He gained a new friend in Chanyeol, a very rare thing since nagsimula siyang maging published author. 

Pero...ayun na nga. Litong-lito na si Baekhyun sa panlalandi ng kaibigan minsan.

Lalo na’t nilalandi rin ni Chanyeol si...Yixing.

Una niya itong napansin sa author photoshoot ng Exodus Books for the upcoming MIBF book events one Saturday morning. Tatakas sana ulit si Baekhyun sa shoot na ‘to pero araw-araw siyang nire-remind ni Yunho sa email kaya pinagbigyan na niya ang publisher. Nasa harap na siya ng camera ni Yixing ng alas otso ng umaga, at hindi siya aware na front row seat pala ito sa panlalandi ni Chanyeol kay Yixing  _ habang _ ongoing ang photoshoot.

Una sa lahat, anong ginagawa ni Chanyeol dito?! Hindi niya nabanggit kay Baekhyun na pupunta siya sa photoshoot. Pangalawa, talagang sa harap niya naglalandian? Pinaulanan ni Chanyeol ng papuri ang art director, completely ignoring Baekhyun na nasa harap lang niya. At ito namang si Yixing, patol din sa landi! May inside joke pang nalalaman ang dalawa kaya na-OP si Baekhyun. Mahal niya si Yixing as a friend, kaso really, lantaran ang pambabastos?

Aba, si Chanyeol Park ang may kasalanan kung chaka man ang kinalabasan ng author portraits ni Baekhyun that day.

Nasundan pa ito ng ilang instances na mas ikinainis ni Baekhyun. Bigla na lang napadalas ang pagbabanggit ni Chanyeol kay Yixing, gaya ng  _ “Uy alam mo ba kumain kami ni Yixing dun sa bagong shawarma place malapit sa office! Try mo yun pag napadaan ka ha!” “Yixing shared this video earlier wtf hindi ako makahinga sa katatawa!”  _ basta Yixing Yixing blahblah e ‘di sana si Yixing na lang kinausap niya at pinabayaan na lang niya magsulat si Baekhyun, ‘di ba?

Kairita.

Sa totoo lang, mas naiirita si Baekhyun sa sarili niya. Ayan, masyado niya kasing ninamnam ang mga pakilig ni Chanyeol at ang kakarampot na atensyon na kukuha niya, ‘yan tuloy, siya ‘tong nagseselos.

Oo, self-aware naman si Baekhyun. Inaamin niya na nagseselos siya kahit puro mabulaklak na salita lang ang hawak niya.

_ Kaya ayaw kong may natutuwa sa ‘kin eh. Feeling ko napaka-special ko na, to the point na gusto ko ako lang dapat ang special sa buhay. Kadiri, all about you ghorl!? _

But then again, sinasarili lang ito ni Baekhyun. Ayaw niyang madamay pa ang mga kaibigang sa napakababaw na problemang ito. Tsaka panandalian lang naman itong selos niya, eh. Kayang-kaya niya itong tiisin.

Kaso may hangganan din ang pagtitiis ng isang mortal na Baekhyun Byun. 

At talagang habang nasa sasakyan sila ni Chanyeol, sa gitna ng EDSA mind you, naubos ang pasensya niya.

Kakagaling lang nilang dalawa sa isang meeting with a forensics expert that day. Pina-double check nila kung tama ba ang analysis ng isang crucial plot point sa manuscript ni Baekhyun bago sila magpatuloy sa editing. Good mood si Baekhyun buong umaga. Ngiting-ngiti at nakikipagbiruan pa nga siya kay Chanyeol sa biyahe, eh.

That is, until binanggit ni Chanyeol ang banned topic.

“Saan ka nga pala maglu-lunch?” tanong sa kanya ng editor nang makalagpas sila ng SM Megamall. 

“Huh?” nagtataka niyang sabi. Akala niya sabay silang maglu-lunch ni Chanyeol doon sa shawarma place na nabanggit niya noong nakaraang linggo.

“Wala raw kasing kasabay maglunch si Yixing e, nag-aaya siya sa Popeye’s malapit sa office.”

Dala ng matinding gutom at ilang araw na pagtitimpi, natuluyan na ang inis ni Baekhyun. Ano ‘yon, invitation ba na sumama siya sa lunch or SHARE LANG NIYA!? Ito ang ayaw niya kapag nagseselos eh, sumisikip ang dibdib niya at gusto niyang manapak.

Imbes na awayin si Chanyeol, ibang bagay na lang ang sinabi ni Baekhyun.

“Ah gano’n ba? Keri lang, pakibaba ako sa may Boni Station ha.”

“Ha!?” gulat na sabi ni Chanyeol. Mararating na nila ang nasabing istasyon in less than two minutes. “Bakit?”

“Nakalimutan ko na puntahan si Sehun,” pagsisinungaling niya. “Bilin kasi sa ‘kin ni Jun na i-check ko raw kung kumakain pa nang tama ang magiging asawa niya. Alam mo naman mga magjowa hehe.”

“Sure ka?” Nagpalipat-lipat ang tingin ni Chanyeol sa kalsada at kay Baekhyun. “Pwede naman kita ihatid muna. Saan ba naka–”

“Okay lang, mag-MRT na lang ako. Malapit lang naman.” Tinanggal na ni Baekhyun ang seatbelt niya nang matanaw niya ang gas station malapit sa MRT station. “Pakitigil na lang sa tabi, please?”

“Baekhyun, may problema ba?”

Huminga muna nang malalim si Baekhyun at pinakitaan ng isang pilit na ngiti ang editor. “Wala naman. I just need to check on my friend, Chanyeol. Please pakitigil na lang dyan sa may gas station?”

Wala nang nagawa si Chanyeol kundi sundin ang utos ni Baekhyun. Saglit niyang itinigil ang sasakyan sa tapat ng gas station at pinagbuksan pa ng pinto si Baekhyun. Bwisit talaga.

“Baek sandali–”

“Salamat sa paghatid,” matipid na sabi ni Baekhyun bago siya lumabas ng sasakyan. Umiwas siya ng tingin kay Chanyeol. “Enjoy pala kayo ni Yixing sa Popeye’s ha. Sana hindi kayo ma-food poison. Bye!” At para makaganti pa kahit paano, nilakasan ni Baekhyun ang pagsara ng pinto ng sasakyan. 

Sumakay nga siya ng MRT, pero bumaba rin sa EDSA Shangri-la station at nagpalipas ng oras sa Starbucks. Sa halip na magmukmok, inilabas na lang niya ang lahat ng frustrations sa pagsusulat ng Book 5, at hindi sinagot ang tawag ni Chanyeol maghapon. Bahala siya dyan.

* * *

Nag-writing break si Baekhyun sa huling Sabado ng August para kitain ang mga kaibigan niyang sina Minseok at Jongdae. Noong despidida pa ni Junmyeon six months ago ang huli nilang pagkikita, at malala na ang pangungulila ni Baekhyun sa dalawa. Napagkasunduan nilang magkita-kita sa paborito nilang breakfast place sa South, na nasa village lang na tinitirahan ni Minseok. 

Busy kasi ang dalawa niyang kaibigan sa kani-kanilang writing projects. Tutok si Minseok ngayon sa paghahanda sa isang animated series na base sa kanyang  _ Pantas  _ comic book series na ipapalabas sa Netflix sa susunod na taon at ilan pang international illustration collaborations. Si Jongdae naman, nasa pre-production stage ng movie adaptation ng kanyang unang romance novel na  _ Forever Into You _ . Same production house ng Cold Case Files movie adaptation ang gagawa ng pelikula ni Jondage, pero unlike Baekhyun, si Jongdae ang nag-adapt ng libro to screenplay dahil sa screenwriting background nito.

So basically, si Baekhyun lang ang walang masyadong ganap sa kanila ngayon.

Minsan tila panaginip pa rin kay Baekhyun na naabot nilang tatlo ang mga pangarap na dati’y napaka-imposibleng makamit. Sino bang mag-aakalang magiging successful ang tatlong broke college students na naghahati lang dati sa isang maliiit na table tuwing literary fairs and fan conventions? Sinong mag-aakalang magiging best selling na libro, pelikula at animated series ang mga kuwentong binuo nilang magkakasama habang lasing sa gin pom at Redhorse? Maging sila hindi pa rin makapaniwala hanggang ngayon, eh. Kung alam lang ng kanilang fans ang pinagdaanan nila bago makamit ang mga pangarap na ito. ‘Yung mga gabing nagpuyat sila sa kaka-stapler ng bagong photocopy na comics ni Minseok bago ang isang convention, mga unang draft nina Eli at Calix na nakasulat pa sa likod ng blue book ni Baekhyun na binabasa ni Jongdae after ng finals exam sa Eng10, at “sight-seeing” exercise ni Jongdae sa couples na nakakasabay nila tuwing lunch sa Student Union building.

Kung mahilig lang siyang magpost sa social media, malamang ang journey ng kanilang writing careers ang pambatong entry ni Baekhyun sa  _ Did we make it? Yes, we did  _ meme.

Sila ni Minseok ang naunang dumating sa breakfast place. Excited siyang inupdate ni Minseok sa progress ng kanyang Netflix series na scheduled na ipalabas ng December 2021. Nahawa naman sa excitement si Baekhyun nang ipakita sa kanya ng kaibigan ang final animations na gagamitin ng series. 

As always, late na naman si Jongdae ng 30 minutes. “Hoy puta ka wag mo ibahin ang usapan,” marahas niyang bati sa kaibigan nang umupo ito sa tabi niya. “Kung anu-ano pinagsasabi mo kina Kyungsoo nakakahiya ka.” Pinaghahampas niya ang braso ni Jongdae sa inis.   
  
“Aray puta ka rin! Masakit!” Gumanti ng hampas si Jongdae, mas malakas nga lang. “Bakit, did I lie?”

“Anong meron?” takang-taka si Minseok sa pinag-aawayan nilang dalawa.

“‘Yang kaibigan mo nagpapakalat ng fake news!” bintang ni Baekhyun with matching turo pa ng tinidor kay Jongdae.

“Huh?”

“Excuse me, fake news ba ‘yon? I just told Kyungsoo na may pumalit na kay Junmyeon! Facts only lang, Baekhyun Byun!” paglilinaw ni Jongdae, tila nanghahamon.

“Nako kilala kita Jongdae Roberto Kim—”

“Ay puta saan hinugot ang Roberto!?”

Hinawi ni Minseok ang kamay ni Baekhyun na may hawak na tinidor. “Wait, si Chanyeol ba pinag-uusapan natin ngayon?” tanong niya.

“You know him?!” scandalized na sabi ni Baekhyun.

Napairap si Jongdae sa drama niya. “Duh malamang we all work in the same company—”

“Manahimik ka dyan Jongdae Roberto hindi ikaw ang kinakausap ko.” Humarap siya kay Minseok at pinaulanan ng tanong ang illustrator. “You’ve met Chanyeol? When? How?”

Saglit pang nagtaka si Minseok sa sudden enthusiasm niya over this topic pero sumagot pa rin ito. “Yup, few times na actually. Pinakilala siya sa ‘kin ni Changmin last time na kumuha ako ng royalties. Mukhang siya ang magiging editor ko for  _ Elixir _ .”

“‘Di nga?”

“Oo. Kakatuwa nga siya, sobrang excited kasi first time niya raw mag-e-edit ng comic book if ever. Sabi niya pakita ko sa kanya rough outline ko pag plantsado na. Busy pa raw siya sa ‘yo eh.”

Luh, walang nakakakilig do’n pero ramdam ni Baekhyun na uminit ang mukha niya. “Interesting,” na lang ang nasabi niya. Delikadong madulas siya sa presence ni Jongdae Kim kasi sureball na mababasa niya ito sa susunod niyang romance novel.

(Ito ang mahirap sa kaibigan mong romance novelist, eh. Lahat na lang pwedeng gawing nakakakilig. Kahit hindi naman. Nope, hindi siya kinikilig sa  _ busy pa raw siya sa ‘yo _ . Hindi talaga. Bwisit.)

“At sabi pala ni Chanyeol pahirap ka raw sa buhay niya. Arte-arte mo raw,” pangga-gago ni Jongdae sa kanya na sinamaan ni Baekhyun ng tingin. “Eto naman sobrang touchy today! ‘Di mo ba namiss pangungupal ko?”

“Hindi. Ayaw na kitang makita ulit.”

“Anyway, curious ako dyan kay Chanyeol Park ha. Parang gusto ko na siya ang mag-edit ng next book ko. Pwede ko ba i-request kay Changmin ‘yon?” May dreamy look pa sa mukha ni Jongdae at kaunti na lang masusuka na si Baekhyun sa ilusyon ng kaibigan niya. Ick.

“Sure ka dyan, Dae? Baka umiyak ka.”

Aba, kung mahirap na ka-trabaho si Baekhyun sa lagay na ‘to, times two si Jongdae Kim. Ang nitpicky kasi ng kaibigan sa edits at ang dami pang conditions bago tanggapin ang comments ng editor. (Kaya ‘wag siyang tularan, okay?)

“Ay bakit? Jealous?” Tumaas ang kilay ni Jongdae, tila nanghahamon.

“Asa ka. Kung gusto mo siyang maka-trabaho ngayon, sa ‘yong sa ‘yo na ‘yan now na. Tingnan lang natin kung magtagal ka sa lalaking ‘yon. Ugh.” 

Mukhang hindi convinced si Minseok sa paninirang puri niya. “Really? He seems like a great guy. Yixing vouched for him.”

Napa-snort nang malakas si Baekhyun ‘don. Kung alam lang ni Minseok ang cringey landian nina Chanyeol at Yixing baka magbago ang isip nito. Kadiri talaga.

“Teka saan ba ako magsisimula ha? First of all, ang creepy niya okay? Nilandi niya ako sa cafe—”

“What!?” sabay na napabalikwas sina Minseok at Jongdae sa information na ‘to.

“Oo creepy siya at first! Tapos he has this weird schedules, lahat na lang ng ideas ko may comment siya. At nilait niya ang handwriting ko! And I’m starting to hate Post-its because of him. Haynako Jongdae, sinasabi ko sa ‘yo gwapo lang ‘yan pero katakut-takot na stress ang aabutin mo pag kinuha mo siyang editor! Be careful what you wish for!”

Mag-u-unload pa siya sana ng second batch ng rants nang mapansin niyang may tina-type si Jongdae sa phone nito.

“O ano pa, Baek? Spill pa!”

“Puta ka...are you typing this?”

“Malamang! Magandang materyal ito, Baek!”

Na-alarma si Baekhyun. Kilala si Jongdae sa paggamit ng real-life events sa romance novels niya. Never pa niyang ginawang basis si Baekhyun...pero ngayon…

“Oh no no no. Wag na wag mo kaming masusulat Jongdae sinasabi ko sa ‘yo!”

“Uy, ang promising kaya,” pagsang-ayon ni Minseokd. “An author falling in love with his editor. Ganda niyan, Dae. Romcom na romcom tapos sina Kyungsoo at Jongin ang gaganap sa kanila. Naku, approve agad pitch mo niyan!” 

“Hala, anong falling in love ka dyan? Agad agad?” reklamo ni Baekhyun.

“Gusto mo ba slowburn? Expertise ko ‘yon!”

“Nyeta naman, Dae! Wag na kasi ako,” paki-usap niya sa kaibigan. “Sina Kyungsoo at Jongin na lang please! Mas interesting ang love life nila kaysa sa ‘kin. Wag na ako, please?”

May pilyong ngiti sa labi ni Jongdae na sinundan pa ng isang mahabang dramatic pause. “Baek...hindi ka ba aware na dalawang kuwento ang sinusulat mo ngayon?”

“Ha?”

The teasing smirk turned into a bright, warm smile. “Hindi lang huling libro nina Eli at Calix ‘yang WIP mo. Sinimulan mo na rin ang pagsusulat ng love story mo...or niyo.”

See, ito ang dahilan kung bakit pinili ni Baekhyun na magsulat ng crime fiction. Kailangan lang niya ng matiyaga at extensive research at malalang pag-o-outline para makabuo ng isang solid at compelling na kuwento.

Isang magulong mundo para sa kanya ang pagsusulat ng romance. Bukod sa malimit siyang magbasa ng mga libro sa nasabing genre, mas tuyo pa sa disyerto ang love life ni Baekhyun. Wala siyang pagkukunan ng kilig na kayang bumuo ng isang magandang love story na mapapasigaw ang mga mambabasa ng  _ Sana all! _

So ano ‘tong pinagsasabi ni Jongdae na sinusulat niya ngayon ang sarili niyang love story?

* * *

Kung isa kang bookworm/bibliophile, malamang ay isa ka sa nag-aabang ng taunang Manila International Book Fair (MIBF) sa SMX Convention Center tuwing Setyembre. Bukod sa voluntary budol over the discounted book deals, magkakaroon ka pa ng chance na makita sa personal at magpapirma ng libro sa paborito mong authors. It’s that kind of event na worth it ang pagod at paggastos, all for the love of the written word.

Pero kung si Baekhyun ang tatanungin, ito ang least favorite event niya bilang author. Hindi naman sa ayaw niyang makihalubilo sa readers niya ha. Mas gusto niya kasi ang intimate book signings sa book stores at maliliit na events kumpara sa ganitong convention-type events. Mahaba-haba pa ang oras na nakalaan sa interaction sa readers. Buhay na buhay ang diwa niya kapag nakikipagpalitan ng theories o kahit simpleng kuwentuhan lang habang pumipirma siya ng libro. As a reader himself, ganito ang hinahanap niyang interaction sa kanyang paboritong author kaya gusto niyang iparanas ‘yon sa kanyang mga mambababasa.

Ang pinaka-ayaw ni Baekhyun sa ganitong book signing?

Ang open mic Q&A portion.

He hates it. So much.

Ayun lang, hindi niya ito pwedeng iwasan dahil parte ito ng buhay niya bilang published author. Maswerte si Baekhyun kung generic questions lang ang itatanong sa kanya sa mamaya, gaya ng  _ “Kailan po ang release ng Book 5?” “Magkakaroon po ba ng movie ang Cold Case Files #2: Amor Fati at ang mga kasunod pang libro?” “Sino po ang inspiration niyo kina Eli at Calix? Bakit po parang totoong tao sila?” _ . Kayang-kaya niyang sagutin ‘yan–in fact, may scripted answers na siya sa napakaraming tanong–kaso may ilang tao talaga na sinasadyang magtanong ng mga pagmumulan ng issue.    
  


Gaya na lang ng nangyari sa Q&A panel nila nina Kyungsoo at Jongin for the movie tie-in version ng  _ Red District _ sa MIBF noong nakaraang taon. Iyon na sana ang pinakamasayang Q&A sa buong author life ni Baekhyun, kaso nasira ang magandang atmosphere nang may isang “reader” ang pumunta sa mic at nagrant tungkol sa pelikula at buong series ni Baekhyun. Ang daming sinabi ng “reader” (yes, may quotation marks dahil hindi siya binibilang ni Baekhyun na mambabasa niya), kesyo queerbaiting ang buong  _ Cold Case Files _ series, na sinamantala ni Baekhyun ang Kaisoo fandom, at kung anu-ano pang kagaguhan na nagcause ng commotion sa audience. 

The whole thing was so fucked up kaya nabigla si Baekhyun. Bumigay na lang siya nang makauwi siya sa apartment nina Junmyeon at Sehun the same night, at simula noon, nahirapan na si Baekhyun na magsulat ng huling libro. Naging off the grid din siya sa kanyang social media accounts ng ilang buwan. Walang bahid ng katotohanan ang bintang ng “reader” na ‘yon, pero hindi maialis ni Baekhyun ang takot na baka maraming tao ang maniwala sa sabi-sabi at ayawan ang mga akda niya.

(Kung isa kang mambabasa na mahilig mambash sa mga kwento o libro ng isang manunulat, lagi mong tatandaan na kahit pabiro man ‘yan o seryoso, makaka-apekto ito sa psyche ng tao.)

Kaya ngayon, sa ika-pitong MIBF appearance niya, hindi mawala kay Baekhyun ang pangamba na maulit ang nangyari noong nakaraang taon. In-assure naman siya ni Wendy from Marketing na ifi-filter nila ang mga tanong sa Q&A mamaya at nagdagdag na rin ng security detail just in case bumalik ang “reader” niya.

Naka-schedule ang book signing niya sa Exodus Book booth ng 11am hanggang 1pm, na susundan ng Q&A session ng 1:30pm hanggang 2:15pm. Sa sobrang anxious niya sa event, dumating siya sa SMX ng 9:30am, 30 minutes earlier than his scheduled call time na 10am. Nagpakalma lang siya sa loob ng sasakyan niya hanggang alas-diyes, at gamit ang kanyang exhibitor pass, nakapasok siya sa SMX ng sakto sa call time niya.

Si Wendy from Marketing ang kanyang “sitter” kapag ang MIBF, at ine-expect niyang makikita niya ang bubbly na babae sa favorite table nila sa Cafe France na nasa labas lang ng main hall ng book fair. But instead of Wendy’s dark blue hair, isang matipunong lalaki na naka-gray beanie ang nakaupo sa table pagdating ni Baekhyun sa Cafe France.

Napa-double take pa siya just to be sure na tama ang nakikita niya.

Si Chanyeol nga.

Dali-dali siyang sumugod sa table at hinampas ang braso ng editor niya. 

“Hoy, ba’t andito ka?”

“Good morning, Baekhyun!” masiglang bati ni Chanyeol na may malaking ngiti. “Aga-aga init ng ulo mo. Nagpuyat ka ba?” Inabutan siya ni Chanyeol ang kape na naka-styrofoam cup. “Inom ka muna, ‘di ka pa ata tao eh.”

Tinanggap niya ang kape at secretly na natuwa na mainit pa ito. “Nasa’n si Wendy?” tanong ulit niya. Nahagip ng mata niya ang exhibitor ID na suot ni Chanyeol. “I didn’t know na kasama ka sa MIBF team this year. Wala kang pasabi.”

“Nagpagawa ako kay Wendy kahapon bago ako umuwi. Na-FOMO ako sa kanila eh. Bagay ba?” Itinaas pa ni Chanyeol ang ID sa mukha niya at nagpose pa nang kaunti. Irap lang ang sinagot ni Baekhyun sa kaartehan ng lalaking ‘to.

May something na kakaiba kay Chanyeol ngayong araw na hindi mawari ni Baekhyun. Hindi na bago sa kanya na makitang nakasuot ng eye glasses ang editor (madalas niyang suot ito sa kanilang late night Facetime sessions) o ang napakalaking tattoo sa kaliwang braso nito. Maigi niyang tinitigan ang editor mula ulo hanggan– _ ah.  _ Natawa nang malakas si Baekhyun nang mapansin niya kung ano ang bago kay Chanyeol.

“Hoy, anong meron?” naiilang na tanong ni Chanyeol. “May dumi ba ako sa mukha.”

“Sa wakas, nasagot na rin ang isa sa misteryo sa mundo.”

“Huh?”

“May iba ka pa palang t-shirt.” Ngumuso si Baekhyun sa suot na (fitted) plain black shirt ng editor at sa nakasabit na maong jacket sa upuan nito. “I’m starting to think na endorser ka ng iba’t ibang chocolate brands. The more you know.”

Agad na namula ang pisngi ni Chanyeol. “Ako lang ‘to, Baekhyun. Gwapong-gwapo ka na naman sa ‘kin.”

“Kadiri ka ha.” Pero sa loob loob niya,  _ oo walanghiya ka. Sana nagsuot ka na lang ng chocolate shirt ngayong araw! Ibang atake ng plain shirt bwisit! _

“De joke lang. Gusto ko lang na mukha akong tao sa unang MIBF ko. Tsaka first time kong a-attend ng book signing ng favorite author ko mamaya.”

“Ay, pipilla ka kay Sir Ricky Lee mamaya? Magkasabay ata kami ng time slot mamaya eh...if ever pwede ba ako makisabay mamaya? Wala pang pirma ‘yung Bahay ni Marta ko….” he trailed off nang mapansin niyang umiling-iling si Chanyeol. “O, bakit?”

“Hay, napaka-slow talaga.” Then, may kinuha siyang isang paperbag mula sa tabing silya at ipinatong sa harap ni Baekhyun. “Papirma po mamaya, idol.”

Nagpalipat-lipat ang tingin ni Baekhyun sa laman ng paperbag at kay Chanyeol. Namamalik-mata ba siya? Nasa loob ng paperbag ang kumpletong kopya ng  _ Cold Case Files _ ...at ang pinaka kinagulat niya? May isang libro doon na may kulay violet na spine...ang librong unang minahal ni Baekhyun. Ang self-published version ng  _ Red District _ .

Holy shit. Bibigay ang puso niya sa magkahalong kaba, excitement, kilig, at saya. 

Pero bilang dakilang emotionally constipated, ang nasabi na lang ni Baekhyun ay, “Sa ‘yo talaga ‘yan?”

“Luh, oo naman!” Kinuha ni Chanyeol ang Exodus Books version ng  _ Red District _ at binuklat ang libro sa title page. Naninilaw na ang papel ng kopya at may naka-stamp pa sa lower right na  _ Property of Chanyeol Park _ . “Lahat ng libro ko may stamp na ganyan. Siguro naman naniniwala ka na ngayon?”

“Eh itong self-published cover? Saan mo nakuha ‘yan? Magkano mo nabili?”

“May nagbenta sa Carousell mga two years ago ata? Wag mo na lang alamin ang pre–”

“Oh my god, Chanyeol.” Seryoso, kaunti na lang at maiiyak na siya. “Akin na pipirmahan ko na lahat ngayo–”

“Wag!” Mabilis na hinablot ni Chanyeol ang paperbag at inilayo kay Baekhyun. Niyakap pa niya ito na parang isang batang aagawan ng stuffed toy. “Mamaya na lang sa book signing mo. pipila ako para naman sulit ang unang MIBF experience ko.”

“May numbering ‘yung pila sa loob, Chanyeol. I swear I checked Twitter at naunahan ka na ng mga Kaisooist sa pagpila sa loob. Nasa 341 na ang last count–I am  _ not  _ kidding! Maximum of two books lang pwede ipapirma at kailangan mo pa ng movie tie-in ver–”

“Okay lang. Ako na bahala. Madali lang naman pumila.”

Sobra sobra na ito para sa puso ni Baekhyun. At fine, aaminin na niya.

Ngayon lang siya kinilig nang ganito. Sagad sa buto, nanunuot sa laman type of kilig. Wala na siyang mapaglagyan pa.

“Stop being ridiculous. You’re my editor now.” Ngayon sigurardo na si Baekyun na namumula ang pisngi niya sa kilig.

“Not today, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol’s smile was blinding and comforting all at once. . Walang halong panlalandi or whatsoever. Just pure happiness for him. Kulang na lang ay lumutang na sa tuwa si Baekhyun dahil sa ngiting ‘yon “Naka-day off ang kinaiinisan mong Editor Chanyeol ngayong araw at eto ako bilang Fanboy Chanyeol. Unang beses kong gagawin ito sa buong buhay ko kaya...sana okay lang sa ‘yo. Please?”

Sino ba naman siya para tanggihan ang hiling ng fan niya?

“Hay, fine. Basta hindi ko na kasalanan pag nainip ka sa haba ng pila ah?”

“Okay nga lang sabi, eh. Part of the experience.”

“Tapos sabi ng iba masungit daw ako sa personal. Sana ready ka.”

“Okay lang, gano’n naman tipo ko eh.”

Pota, ‘di talaga nakatiis si Chanyeol na hindi siya landiin, ano? 

**

Nag-aalala na si Baekhyun. Nasa #356 na ang pinipirmahan niyang libro pero hindi pa rin niya matanaw sa pila si Chanyeol.

Hindi naman siya excited, okay? More like...kinakabahan siya sa planong gawin ni Chanyeol. May sorpresa kayang inihanda ang editor–este,  _ fan _ –niya ngayong araw? Maging si Wendy nga ay nagtataka kung bakit palinga-linga siya sa pila ng mga magpapapirma sa kanya. Kinutuban tuloy si Baekhyun na baka kasabwat ni Chanyeol si Wendy sa pa-surprise. But then again, ayaw niyang umasa kaya he kept his cool na lang at hinintay na lang si Chanyeol.

Maya-maya pa ay bumalik ang kaba niya nang in-announce na na-reach na ang 500 na cut-off para sa book signing session ni Baekhyun. Pasimple pa siyang nag-unat para lang masilip kung pumila nga ba talaga si Chanyeol o all talk lang siya. Still, no sight of him.

Napayuko na lang si Baekhyun habang hinintay maayos ang pila ng next set ng attendees.  _ Ayan, asa ka kasi ulit eh. Baka magkasama ulit sila ni Yixing at tuluyan ka nang nakalimutan. Kala mo talag– _

“Hi,” sabi ng isang malalim at pamilyar na boses. When Baekhyun looked up, nasa harap na niya si Chanyeol, nakangiti at bitbit ang mga librong papapirmahan, kasama na ang self-published version ng  _ Red District. _

“H-hi.” Ipinatong ni Chanyeol ang mga libro sa mesa na siya namang kinuha ni Baekhyun. Pang number 400 pala ang lalaking ‘to. Una niyang binuklat ang  _ Red District  _ Exodus Book version. “Anong pangalan?”

“Chanyeol.”

Hala, nanginginig si Baekhyun sa kaba hindi siya makapagsulat nang maayos.

Tahimik lang siya habang pinipirmahan ang mga libro ni Chanyeol, naghihintay sa susunod na gagawin nito. Ang editor naman, nakangiti lang sa kanya all throughout. Baekhyun couldn’t help but feel a little disappointment, akala niya talaga may pa-surprise.

“Uhh Baekhyun?” pabulong na sabi ni Chanyeol. Tiningnan niya ulit ang editor at may inabot itong medium-sized box na may ribbon sa kanya. “Here’s something for you.”

Shet, biro lang ang disappointment na sinasabi niya kanina, ha!

“A-ano ‘to?”

“Buksan mo na lang.”

Dahan-dahan niyang tinanggal ang ribbon at binuksan ang kahon...at muntikan nang hikain sa katatawa sa laman nito.

Ang loko-lokong Chanyeol Park, binigyan siya ng assorted chocolate bars na katulad ng mga sinuot niyang t-shirts noong nakaraan!

“Oh my god, kaya ka ba natagalan sa pagpila?” mangiyak-iyak na sabi ni Baekhyun. Hindi siya makapaniwala sa ginawa ni Chanyeol. Sobrang...gusto niyang panggigilan ang mga pisngi nito.

Ngiting tagumpay naman ang kanyang fanboy. “Hindi, kanina ko pa dala ‘yan.” He paused. “Nga pala, Baekhyun. Gusto ko lang magpasalamat.”

“For?”

“Sa mga kwento mo. I wasn’t kidding when I told you na fan mo talaga ako. Isa ang mga libro mo sa dahilan kung bakit ako nasa publishing ngayon,” pag-amin ni Chanyeol na nahihiya at namumula pa. “Alam kong ilang beses mo na ‘tong narinig ngayong araw pero...maraming salamat sa pagsusulat. Kasama ako sa mga maghihintay sa mga gawa mo, kahit gaano pa katagal ‘yan. Thank you, Baekhyun.”

Kung paano niya kinayang makipagtitigan kay Chanyeol habang binibigkas ng editor ang mga salitang ‘yon...hay. Ang puso niya, kaunti na lang at sasabog na sa saya. Tumingala pa siya saglit para mapigilan kahit paano ang pagtulo ng luha. 

“Thank you for staying, Chanyeol.” And he meant it.

(Sa gilid naman ng stage ay tila nagka-Eureka moment si Wendy from Marketing. So this is why halos magmakaawa sa kanya si Chanyeol para sa exhibitor pass at nagvolunteer na maging “sitter” ni Baekhyun today. Napangiti na lang siya at patagong kinunan ng picture ang dalawa na nasa stage.  _ Sana all talaga _ .)

**

Hindi naman sa pagiging biased or what pero itong MIBF book signing ngayong taon na ata ang pinakapaborito ni Baekhyun sa lahat ng events niya...ever.

Aside sa pa-sorpresa sa kanya ni Chanyeol, isa sa dahilan kung bakit niya nasabi ito ay ang himalang napaka-peaceful at well-organized ng book signing  _ at  _ Q&A portion niya ngayong taon. Lagpas limang daang katao ang pumila para magpapirma ng libro at kahit sumakit ang kamay niya sa kapipirma ng higit kumulang isang libong libro, worth it ang lahat ng ‘yon para sa kanya. Well moderated din ang Q&A portion. Walang bastos na “reader” sa audience. Interesting ang karamihan sa mga tanong na nakuha niya, may ilang nanghingi pa ng spoilers (na pinagbigyan niya naman...or really?), at sa sobrang saya niya, nadulas tuloy siya na malapit na niyang matapos ang draft ng Book 5. Naghiyawan ang audience sa slip up na ‘yon. Oh well, might as well siya na ang magspoil kaysa ipakalat pa ng iba.

Lubos ang pasasalamat ni Baekhyun sa mga taong nakilala niya ngayong araw, kahit saglit lang.

“Ano, buhay ka pa?”

Nagitla si Baekhyun sa biglang pagsulpot ni Chanyeol sa tabi niya sa likod ng Exodus Books booth. Pinapahinga lang niya ang ngalay na kamay bago siya umuwi. “Aparisyon na ‘tong kausap mo. Kapagod today,” sagot niya. Natawa si Chanyeol do’n.

“Nag-enjoy ka naman ba?”

“Oo naman. Ito na ata ang pinakamasaya at pinaka-chill kong book signing in  _ years _ . Ikaw, kamusta ang first MIBF experience mo? Did you have fun?”

“So much fun. Kung alam ko lang na ganito kasaya umattend sa ganitong events e ‘di sana every year nandito.”

Dala ng saya at sige na nga, gusto lang niyang subukang lumandi, biniro ni Baekhyun ang editor. “Kamusta naman ang pagpapapirma mo sa favorite author mo? Okay ba siya in person? I heard na masungit daw siya eh.”

“Ah, ‘yun ba? One of a kind experience na makilala ko siya sa personal. Fake news naman ‘yung masungit siya. Ang bait nga niya sa ‘kin eh.”

“Oh really?”

“Oo. Tsaka gwapo pala siya sa personal,” nakangising dagdag ni Chanyeol.

“Tse tigil-tigilan mo nga ako!” Tinalikuran ni Baekhyun ang kausap sa hiya niyang makita ni Chanyeol ang pagbu-blush niya.

“Luh, totoo naman ang sinabi ko ha. Walang halong landi, promise.”

Rolling his eyes, humarap ulit si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. Napalitan na ng matamis na ngiti ang mapang-asar na ngisi nito. “Fine. Salamat.”

“So...saan ka na after nito?”

Napaisip tuloy si Baekhyun. Gusto na niya sanang umuwi at magpahinga kaso gusto rin niyang umikot sa iba pang booths. Ang hectic kasi ng schedules niya sa mga nakaraang MIBF kaya hanggang sa Exodus Books booth lang siya nakapunta. May listahan pa naman siya ng librong gustong bilhin ngayong book fair, kaso...pagod na pagod na siya.

“Baka umuwi na,” sagot niya. “Nandito lang naman ako for book signings, eh. Never really had the time to roam around as a reader. Ikaw? Mag-iikot ka pa ba?”

Chanyeol nodded in reply. “Excited na akong magpa-budol sa mga libro. Meron akong four years worth of books na kailangan mahanap this year.”

“Gusto mo ba samahan kita?” he said before he could even stop himself. 

“Ha?” shocked na sabi ni Chanyeol. “W-wag na. Kaya ko namang mag-ikot mag-isa. Tsaka pagod ka na, eh. Pahinga ka na lang.”

“Sus, maliit na bagay. May mga bibilhin din naman akong libro. Samahan na kita.”

"Baekhyu–" 

"You're not my editor nor fan right now, Chanyeol. You're my friend. At kung may idadamay ako sa budol ng mga librong naka-sale, isang kaibigan ang kailangan ko. 

“Di nga?” Chanyeol smiled shyly, and his cheeks turned rosy. "Friends na tayo?"

_ Pota, kaya pa ba ng tuhod ko ‘to? _ “Oo nga. Aarte ka pa? Tara na habang maluwag pa ang daan.”

Binilin muna ni Baekhyun ang mga regalong natanggap niya sa ibang staff ng Exodus Books na nasa likod ng booth. Bitbit ang maliit na bag at ang kanyang favorite Hydroflask, niyaya na niyang umalis si Chanyeol.

“Teka,” sabi ni Chanyeol na may pag-aalala. “Hindi ka ba kukuyugin ng readers mo sa labas niyan?”

Baekhyun considered his editor’s concern. May point naman si Chanyeol, lalo na’t maraming hindi nakaabot sa cut-off ng book signing niya kanina at naghihintay pa rin sa labas ng Exodus Books booth. “Uhh shit, oo nga ano. Hindi ko naisip ‘yon,” sabi niya. Napakagat-labi siya sa kaba. “Ang sikip pa naman ng dadaanan natin papunta sa Fully Booked booth.”

“Wait, may plano ako.”

Takang-taka si Baekhyun nang binaba ni Chanyeol ang backpack niya at may kinuhang itim na t-shirt sa loob. Hinubad niya rin ang suot na gray beanie at iniabot kay Baekhyun ang dalawang gamit. “O, suotion mo,” utos niya sa author.

“Anong gagawin ko rito?”

“Uhh...disguise?”

Baekhyun blinked once, twice. Tinanggal niya sa pagkakatupi ang t-shirt at tumambad sa kanya ang logo ng  _ Snickers _ chocolate bar. Two sizes larger ito sa sukat ni Baekhyun at magmumukha siyang kawawa kung—Pota. 

"Susuotin ko 'to." 

"May kalakihan nga lang nang kaunti sa 'yo pero pwede na. Kunwari fashion statement." 

Tinitigan nang maigi ni Baekhyun ang mukha ni Chanyeol just in case matawa ito o magpakita ng kahit anong sensyales ng pagbibiro. But the serious crease on the editor's forehead told him otherwise. 

"Pero–" 

"Kaibigan din kita, Baek, at concerned ako sa safety mo. So please isuot mo na lang?" 

Aba, turning tables pa ang tactic ni Chanyeol Park ha. Fine, gusto rin naman niyang mag-unwind kahit paano na walang magpapapirma o magpapapicture sa kanya sa daan. 

"Oo sige na ito na." Nilapag ni Baekhyun ang mga gamit niya sa pinakamalapit na silya at isinuot din ang shirt at beanie ni Chanyeol. Bigla siyang kinilig sa amoy ng shirt…ganitong ganito ang amoy ni Chanyeol. 

_ Shit, I'll smell like him. _

"Happy?" pagsusungit ni Baekhyun kahit na umiinit na ang mukha niya sa kilig. 

"Very." Muling nanghina ang tuhod ni Baekhyun sa ngiti ni Chanyeol. "Tara na. Kating-kati na ako gumastos."

Tila isang na eksena sa isang romcom movie ang paglilibot nila ni Chanyeol sa iba't ibang booths sa book fair. Masaya palang bumili ng libro kapag may kasama kang kakuwentuhan. Natuklasan nila na parehas sila ng paboritong authors at libro, at kung minsan, jina-judge pa ang ilang librong nasa cart. Maling-mali ang first impression ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol na mapang-mataas at know-it-all. He’s a very well read guy na may soft spot pa children’s literature. Napaka-cute. Ang sakit sa puso.

Two hours and tig-isang ecobag na puno ng libro later, lumabas sina Baekhyun at Chanyeol sa Fully Booked na very satisfied sa kanilang mga napamili. Ayun lang, naabutan nila ang rush ng mga tao na nanggaling sa isang book signing ng kilalang Wattpad author kaya mas naging masikip ang daan palabas ng booth. Dumagsa ang tao sa kinatatayuan nilang dalawa, at maya-maya pa, wala na si Chanyeol sa tabi niya.

“Chanyeol? Hooooy san ka?” Sigaw ni Baekhyun sa crowd habang sinu-survey ang paligid. Delikadong ilabas niya ang cellphone sa ganito kasikip na lugar kaya minabuti niyang hanapin ang kasama gamit ang mga mata. “Fuck, Chanyeol laki-laki mong tao nawawala ka—”

“Huy.” A jolt rushed to Baekhyun’s body nang maramdaman niya ang isang malaki at mainit na kamay na humawak sa kanyang free hand. Lumingon siya sa kanyang kanan, at nandoon si Chanyeol, hingal na hingal at haggard na. “Puta, akala ko nilamon ka na ng mga tao. Ba’t ba kasi ang liit mo.”

“Bwisit ‘to, nanlait ka pa! Saan ka ba napunta?”

Chanyeol pulled him closer, and this was the closest they’ve ever been. Amoy na amoy ni Baekhyun ang gamit niyang pabango at fabric conditioner...at ang init mula sa katawan nito, unti-unting kinakalma ang puso niyang gusto nang kumawala sa dibdib niya dahil sa kilig at saya.

“Hindi ko rin alam! Gulat na lang ako na tinangay na ako ng crowd. Tara, labas na tayo.”

Magkahawak kamay nilang binagtas ang masikip na daan palabas ng MIBF hall. Nahihilo na si Baekhyun, ‘di dahil sa kakulangan ng hangin, kundi dahil mismo kay Chanyeol. This is why he avoids feeling too much. Takot siyang makunsumo ng ganitong pakiramdam na alam niyang panandalian lamang.

Na-sense siguro ni Chanyeol ang uneasiness niya kaya pinipisil-pisil niya ang kamay ni Baekhyun habang naglalakad sila. Ang babaw man pero naluluha siya sa gesture na ‘yon. Just exactly what he needed.

After ng ilang minutong paghahanap ng tamang exit, nakalabas na rin sa wakas ang dalawa sa napakagulong MIBF hall. Bumalik sila sa tapat ng Cafe France na thankfully ay wala masyadong tao. Hingal na hingal silang dalawa ni Chanyeol, pero feeling ni Baekhyun ay magkaiba ang dahilan ng kanilang pagka-hingal.

Nakakapagod palang kiligin nang ganito.

Natauhan lang ulit si Baekhyun nang pisilin ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya. Doon lang niya napagtanto na magka-holding hands pa rin sila.

“Uhh Chanyeol?” Nahihiya niyang bulong. “Pwede mo na ako bitawan.”

“Ayoko nga.”

“Ha?”

Nilingon siya nito. “Ayoko nga sabi. Baka mawala ka ulit sa paningin ko. Mahirap na.”

Hindi ‘yon pick up line, panlalandi or whatsoever. He’s just being… _ Chanyeol. _

_ Tapangan mo nga nang kaunti, Baek _ , sabi ng isang boses sa utak niya na kaboses ni...Jongdae.  _ Tignan natin kung papalag. _

Wala namang mawawala sa kanya so hinigpitan niya ang pagkakahawak sa kamay ni Chanyeol. “Okay fine. Ayoko rin mawala ka bigla dyan. Ang hirap mong hanapin kahit ang tangkad mo bwisit ka.”

Sa ganoong kalagayan sila nakita ng ever may great timing na si Jongdae Kim. Kalalabas lang ng kaibigan niya sa MIBF hall at natawa siya sa hulas na itsura nito.

“Hoy Baekhyun Byun ba’t ‘di ka dumaan sa signing ko!” Bati sa kanya ni Jongdae sabay beso. “Sorry na ‘di ako nakaabot sa ‘yo ha, late ako nagi—“ Dumako ang tingin niya sa mga kamay nina Baekhyun at Chanyeol. “Oh.  _ Oh _ , I see. Kaya naman pala.” Nakangisi niyang siniko-siko si Baekhyun na namumula na sa hiya. “Nice fashion pala, Baek. Boyfriend collection ba ‘yan? Inggit naman ako.”

“Jongdae tumahim—”

“Ah, Chanyeol! Tama ba?” Inignore ni Baekhyun ang kaibigan at nagpakilala sa editor. “It’s so nice to finally meet you! Tinatago ka kasi ni Baekhyun sa ‘min eh. Kumusta ka pala sa Exodus? Masaya ka naman ba ha? Pinaiyak ka ba nitong kaibigan kong pasaway?”

Litong-lito si Chanyeol sa magkakasunod na tanong sa kanya ni Jongdae kaya sinalo na ito ni Baekhyun. “Haynako Dae parang sira ‘to!” Pinandilatan niya nang matindi si Jongdae. “Umuwi ka na nga! Next time na lang kayo magkamustahan, tina-traumatize mo ‘yung tao eh.”

“Oo na sige na nga. Naabala ko pa date niyo eh.” Pinilit niya si Baekhyun for a quick hug at nakipagkamay naman kay Chanyeol. “Bye sa inyo, guys! Goodluck sa manus! Hoy Baekhyun ikaw diretso uwi ha. Wag na lumandi!”

Hinampas ni Baekhyun ng tote bag si Jongdae hanggang sa makaalis ito palayo sa kanila. Naiwan silang dalawa sa may Cafe France, tumatawa, at magkahawak-kamay pa rin.

* * *

"Baekhyunnie~" 

Isang nakakairitang pamilyar na boses ang narinig ni Baekhyun sa may front door niya. Binaba niya ang Moleskine notebook at ballpen bago sumilip sa peephole. 

"Sino 'yan?" sagot niya in that monotonous voice na kinaiinisan ng bwisita niya. 

"Baekhyun hello!" masiglang bati sa kanya ni Sehun na sinundan ng tatlong magkakasunod na katok ala Sheldon Cooper. "Buksan mo na please!" 

"At bakit ka naman napadpad dito?" 

Bwisit na timing naman ni Sehun, oo. Nasa kalagitnaan na siya ng confrontation scene nina Eli at Calix sa interrogation room tapos...fuck. Sayang ang momentum! 

"Dali na, Baek! Ito naman parang timang!" Pinaulanan ni Sehun ng katok ang pinto hanggang sa mapa-aray siya sa sakit. "Pota pag 'di mo 'to binuksan sisirain ko 'to!" 

May plano naman siyang pagbuksan ng pinto ang kaibigan kaso...baka mamaya na lang. Hihintayin niya munang maiyak sa frustration si Sehun Oh. At tsaka busy siya ngayon, okay? Ilang oras din niyang pinagdasal na sana'y in the zone siya buong araw, at 'di niya sasayangin ang pagkakataong iyon para sa makulit na kaibigan. 

"Nako, lalamig na 'tong dala kong Creamy Spinach pizza ng Angel's..." 

Aba, ginamitan pa siya ng kahinaan! 'Yun lang, napaka-effective no'n kay Baekhyun dahil kahapon pa ng tanghali ang huli niyang kain. Binato niya ang Moleskine notebook sa ilalim ng coffee table, walang pakialam (for now) kung masira ito, at kumaripas ng takbo sa pinto. Pagkabukas niya ng pinto, agad niyang hinablot ang pizza box at iniwan si Sehun doon. 

"Nice, salamat na lang sa lahat ha," sabi ni Sehun habang nagtatanggal ng sapatos. Sinara niya ang pinto at sinamahan si Baekhyun sa sofa, nakasimangot pa. "Hoy, kailan ka huling kumain? Sumbong kita kay Jun, eh!" 

Inubos muna ni Baekhyun ang pangalawang slice ng pizza bago patulan ang drama ng kaibigan. "So...anong sadya mo sa 'kin ngayon?" tanong niya, ngiting-ngiti dahil finally, nagkalaman na ang kanyang tiyan. 

"Wala lang. Bakit, masama na bang bisitahin ang best-selling author friend ko ngayon, ha?" Sehun flashed that chakang artista smile of his, 'yung puro ngipin, at naglaho agad ang ngiti sa labi ni Baekhyun. 

"Gusto mo lang ako bisitahin, gano'n?" Tinaasan niya ng kilay si Sehun. "With my favorite pizza. Na mainit pa." 

Ngayong nakakain na si Baekhyun, nabuhay na rin ang kanyang detective instincts at napansin na niya ang mali sa eksenang 'to. 

  1. Tuesday ngayon, dapat nasa Taytay si Sehun for his weekly teleserye taping. 



2.Speaking of taping, naka-foundation pa si Sehun ngayon. This guy hates makeup at lagi niyang tinantaggal ito bago siya umalis sa kahit anong taping niya. So that means...either dumiretso si Sehun dito immediately after his taping o umalis ito sa kalagitnaan ng taping.

3.Napamura ng mahinang  _ tangina _ si Sehun nang ma-realize niya na napansin ni Baekhyun ang makeup. 

Ipo-point out pa lang niya ang mga bagay na ito, pero itong si Sehun, nakaramdam ata na matatalakan siya, umamin na rin sa agenda niya. He flashed his puppy dog eyes, ang tactic na bentang-benta kay Junmyeon, at ngayon, kay Baekhyun. 

Napalunok na lang siya sa kaba. Mukhang malala itong dahilan ni Sehun. 

"Naikwento kasi sa 'kin ni Jongdae 'yung sa MIBF nung Sabado..." 

Okay, mas malala pa ito sa inaasahan niya. 

"Luh, anong fake news na naman ang pinakalat niya ha?”

"'Yung kay Chanyeol ang tinutukoy ko."

Fucking Jongdae Roberto Kim, napaka-pasmado ng bibig kahit kailan! 

Sa halip na sumagot, umangal lang si Baekhyun at sinabunutan pa ang sarili. "Hay nako! Ilang beses ko bang sasabihin sa 'yo na 'wag kayong maniniwala dyan kay Jongda—" 

"So hindi totoo 'yung sinabi ni Jongdae na masaya ka?" 

"Ha?" 

"Nakita raw kayo ni Jongdae last Saturday, nag-iikot daw kayo sa MIBF. Iba raw aura mo, ang saya-saya mo raw. Doon ka lang daw niya ulit nakita na gano'n kasaya," sabi ni Sehun na may malapad na ngiti.

Huh, ano na naman 'tong fake news na pinapakalat ni Jongdae Kim sa grupo nila. At teka nga lang, paano niya nakita na nag-ikot sila ni Chanyeol sa book stalls eh oras ng book signing niya naganap 'yon? Either nanggagago lang si Jongdae o stinalk sila ng kaibigan no'ng isang araw. Kaloka. 

Sa kabila ng rebelasyon na 'to, hindi niya magawang itanggi ang nakita ni Jongdae. Totoo naman na masaya siya na naka-ikot siya sa book stalls after a looong time, pero to attribute that happiness to Chanyeol? Parang OA naman ata. May bahid naman ng katotohanan...pero sa oras na aminin niya ito, mabubuksan ang isang pinto na matagal-tagal na niyang iniiwasan niyang silipin. Kung anuman ang nasa likod ng pintong 'yon, 100% sure si Baekhyun na hindi niya kayang pagtuunan ng pansin ito ngayon lalo na't tinatapos niya ang kanyang huling libro.

Hindi pa siya handang ibahagi sa iba ang pagmamahal niya. 

Pero...kung dumating man ang tamang oras, malaki ang chance na...na kay Chanyeol niya ibabahagi ang pagmamahal na naipon sa puso niya. 

Hala, ang daming realizations dahil sa isyu na ginawa ni Jongdae! Pot stirrer talaga 'tong kaibigan niya. 

"Masaya naman ako sa ibang bagay, ah," sabi niya. "Chanyeol's a great friend, at masaya ako sa company niya. 'Yun lang." 

"For now?" pabirong dagdag ni Sehun. 

"Baka. Who knows? Gulatin na lang ako ng life,” casual niyang reply. Tinuloy na lang niya ang pagkain ng pizza pero tumigil ulit nang mapansin niyang natahimik si Sehun sa tabi niya. "O, bakit? May nasabi ba ako? Huy, Sehun?" 

Sehun shrugged, pouting. "Aasarin mo ako eh." 

"Parang ewan 'to! Ano 'yon?"

"Wala lang,” sumandal siya sa backrest ng sofa, kinuha ang throwpillow sa tabi at niyakap ito nang mahigpit. “Gusto ko lang sabihin na...tama nga si Jongdae, ang saya mo ngayon."

"Luh siya. Ba't ka naiiyak hoy!"

"Eeehh kasi!" Pasimple pang pinunasan ni Sehun ang gilid ng mga mata niya. "Masaya ako na masaya ka ngayon, Baek. Nag-aalala kami sa 'yo ni Jun sa totoo lang. Ramdam naming lumayo ang loob mo sa 'min after ng engagement at ng pag-alis niya. Everything’s must’ve been hard for you, and I’m sorry kung nasaktan kita o nasaktan ka namin.”

Pati tuloy siya naluluha na. Naging makasarili siya sa feelings niya for so long na hindi niya naisip na may mga kaibigan siyang nasasaktan din. He’s so full of himself, always  _ me me me all about me lang kasi ako ang pinakamagaling _ . Okay sige, siya na ang best-selling at award-winning author.

Pero hindi naman siya mayayakap pabalik ng trophies, best-selling charts, at papuri ng mga mambabasa at critics niya. Successful nga siya pero ang tanong, tunay nga ba siyang masaya?

“Sehun naman eh…”

“Hindi ko pa kinukwento kay Jun ‘yung nangyari sa MIBF ha. Sinabihan ko rin si Jongdae na bayaan kang magsabi kung anong nangyayari sa ‘yo ngayon. Hindi rin ako naniniwala sa ibang pinagsasabi ni Jongdae, alam mo naman ‘yon, ‘di mo sure kung totoo na ang kinukwento o materyal na para sa libro niya.” Natawa silang dalawa doon. “Pero Baek, naniniwala ako na masaya ka ngayon. Sana magpatuloy ‘yan, ha? I’m not saying na dahil lang ito kay Chanyeol, pero kung isa siya sa mga dahilan, gusto kong magpasalamat sa kanya.”

“Para namang sinabi mo na hindi ako nagpapapasok ng ibang tao sa buhay ko.”

“Di ba totoo naman? Lagi mong sinasabi na walang makaka-handle sa kagaya mo, pero sinasabi ko sa ‘yo, may taong dadating na kakayanin at tatanggapin ka nang buong-buo. Deserve mong magkaron ng isang partner na makakasama mo through thick and thin. Isang partner na mamahalin ang mga bagay na fundamental sa pagkatao mo, na hindi ka iju-judge.”

“Tangina ka binubuhay mo na naman ang urge ko na magka-jowa!”

Umiling-iling si Sehun. “Eh ‘di go! Si Chanyeol na ba ‘yan?”

“H-hindi ko alam.” Ang hirap magsabi ng kahit ano sa stage na ‘to at ayaw niyang mag-assume na may something nga sa kanila ni Chanyeol. “Malay natin. Ewan, ayoko munang isipin ‘yan. Mas marami pang importanteng bagay kaysa sa love life ko. Trabaho muna bago puso.”

“Basta ‘wag mo itatago sa ‘min kung meron man ha?”

“Oo na, oo na. Grabe super excited talaga kayo I am pressured.”

Natawa si Sehun at niyakap niya nang mahigpit si Baekhyun. “Masayang-masaya lang para sa ‘yo.”

Nanatili silang magkayakap ni Sehun for a few moments...until naputol ito ng malakas na pagkalam ng tiyan ng artista. Kumalas sa pagkakayakap si Baekhyun, tawang-tawa, at pinagkukurot ang pisngi ni Sehun.

"Puta, lumamig tuloy 'tong pizza sa dramahan natin," reklamo ni Sehun habang nagpupunas ng luha. “Atin atin lang ‘to ha? Pag ‘to nakarating kay Jun...aasarin ako no’n.”

Baekhyun nodded in agreement. "Taena.lusaw na funda mo. Maghilamos ka nga muna!" 

Inuubo pang tumayo si Sehun mula sa sofa at dumiretso sa CR. "I-microwave mo nga 'yan! Nagutom ako kakaiyak. Talo pa acting workshops puta." 

Tinext muna ni Baekhyun si Jongdae bago siya pumunta sa kusina. 

To: JD Kim

**Tangina mo fake news peddler! Stalker ka pa!**

**Labyu, Dae. Sobra. Maraming salamat**

From: JD Kim

_ Arte-arte mo _

_ Labyu rin, B. I'm so happy for you.  _

**

Mas nagiging tense si Baekhyun habang papalapit na ang kanyang deadliest deadline na December 31st. Ganito talaga mag-manifest ang kanyang “birthing pains” kapag malapit na siyang matapos sa kanyang manuscript. Twice a month lang lumalabas sa bahay, nakaka-limang tasa ng kape araw-araw, every other day na ang tulog, at higit sa lahat: sobrang anxious niya. Inaatake rin siya ng impostor syndrome sa panahong ‘to. Nag-aksaya siya ng tatlong Moleskine notebooks sa loob ng isang linggo dahil pangit na pangit siya sa chapters na isinulat niya. Binabalik-balikan din niya ang two star at one star reviews ng mga libro niya sa Goodreads, at in-internalize na  _ shit, tama nga sila. Walang kwenta itong sinusulat ko. _

May mga linggong hindi siya magsusulat at magre-rewatch lang ng The X-Files at Castle. Binlock din niya si Chanyeol sa lahat ng social media accounts at maging sa Gmail. Surprisingly, hindi ipinilit ng editor ang sarili kay Baekhyun. Pinabayaan siya nitong magpakalma at hinintay na ang author ang maunang magmessage sa kanya.

May mga linggo naman na nonstop siya kung magsulat, to the point na inatake siya ng carpal tunnel at kinailangan ng tulong ni Chanyeol para magtype ng chapter submissions habang dini-dictate niya ito. Again, hindi siya pinagalitan ni Chanyeol. Sumunod lang siya sa gusto ni Baekhyun at walang reklamong nagtype ng 30,000 words sa loob ng dalawang araw. After that, nilibre niya ang editor sa pinakamahal na samgyupsal place na alam niya at imbes na magalit na sa kanya (finally), nakangiti pa itong nagpasalamat as if Baekhyun’s acting normal.

“Hindi ka ba talaga magagalit sa ‘kin, ha?” Paghahamon ni Baekhyun habang busy sa paggi-grill ng bulgogi si Chanyeol. “I’m acting like an asshole here. You should be mad at me, reprimand me or whatever. Kung nandito lang si Junmy—”

“Hindi nga ako si Junmyeon, ‘di ba?” Binaba ni Chanyeol ang hawak na tongs at tinitigang mabuti si Baekhyun. “Bakit, gusto mo bang gawin ko sa ‘yo ‘yon? Sabihin mo lang gagawin ko.”

“Pero bakit  _ hindi _ mo nga ginagawa?” He asked, totally frustrated. “Normal reaction lang ng ibang tao na mainis sa mga kagaguhan na ginawa ko. Pero ikaw…”

“Wala rin namang epekto sa ‘yo pag pinagalitan kita, eh. Mas magiging defensive ka lalo, mag-aaway tayo, hindi mo ako kakausapin...ayaw ko ng gano’n.”

Natigilan si Baekhyun do’n. That was...eerily accurate. “But still, hindi mo dapat tino-tolerate ang mga kagaguhan ko.”

“Hindi kita tino-tolerate, okay? Naiintindihan ko kung bakit ka nagkakaganyan. Pagod ka na at nararamdaman mo na ang separation anxiety. Tama ba?”

Matagal na natahimik si Baekhyun bago siya sumagot. “Halata ba?”

“Sobra.” Chanyeol laughed. “This is my friend side talking, Baekhyun. Mas mabuti sa ‘kin na inilalabas mo ang nararamdaman mo kaysa inipon mo sa loob. Nandito lang ako kung kailangan mo ng kaibigan na kausap, okay?”

“O-okay.”

“Pero bilang editor mo, ‘wag mo nang uulitin ang ginawa mo, okay? Hindi lang trabaho mo ang naaapektuhan dito, sa akin din. Kung kailangan mo pa ng extension, sabihin mo lang sa ‘kin, okay? Gagawan ko ng paraan.”

Matamlay na tumango si Baekhyun. Mas gusto pa niyang magalit sa kanya si Chanyeol kaysa kalmado ito. “I’m so sorry, Chanyeol.”

“Sus, wala ‘yon. Hindi ko naman pinersonal eh,” he waved off. Nilagyan niya ng bagong lutong karne ang plato ni Baekhyun nang mapansin niyang wala nang kinakain ang writer. “Oy ikaw ha, nililibang mo ako. Bumawi ka nga ng kain dyan. Nangayayat ka lalo.”

“Opo, master.”

**

  
  
  


**

Lumala ang separation anxiety ni Baekhyun pagpasok ng Disyembre—kung kelan last five chapters na lang at matatapos na siya sa manuscript nina Eli at Calix.

At dahil ayaw niyang maulit ang ginawa niyang kagaguhan kay Chanyeol noong nakaraan, dumalas pa ang pag-uusap nila habang nagsusulat siya. Gabi-gabi ang Facetime calls na tumatagal ng buong magdamag, with Chanyeol pacifying him every time na gusto niyang sunugin ang notebook drafts niya.

Ibang klaseng separation anxiety ‘to, kaunti na lang at masisiraan na siya ng bait.

“Ugh bakit ba ang chaka ng dialogue na ‘to! Kailan pa gumamit si Calix ng  _ consequentially _ sa isang sentence ha, Baekhyun Byun!?” Reklamo niya sa sarili habang kino-cross out ang isang buong page sa notebook. Alas tres na ng madaling araw at nasa ika-pitong draft na siya ng Chapter 30. Kanina pa niya gustong matulog kaso minumulto siya ng protagonists niya.

Si Chanyeol naman, tahimik siyang pinapanood mula sa kanyang laptop screen. Abala rin ito sa pagdo-double check ng mga naunang chapters ni Baekhyun para mabilis na lang ipapasok ang natitirang chapters. He looked up from this own iPad and called Baekhyun’s atensyon.

“Ano na naman? Ingay-ingay mo dyan,” singhal ni Baekhyun.

“May tanong ako.”

“Another TWBA question na naman ba ‘to?” Chanyeol nodded. “Okay sige ano ‘yon?”

“Pikit ka muna.”

“Nako pag ‘yan naakakatakot lagot ka sa ‘kin.” Sinunod naman niya ang utos ni Chanyeol.

“Okay. Imaginin mo ‘tong tanong ko, ha. Ano ‘yung pinakamasayang alaala mo bilang isang writer?”

Sa lahat ng tanong sa kanya ni Chanyeol, ito ang pinakamadaling sagutin. “‘Yung first time kong makita ang print copy ng  _ Red District _ sa National Bookstore.”

“Talaga?” He could hear Chanyeol smiling at his answer. “Kailan ‘yon?”

“First finals week ko bilang Psych major. Hindi ko makakalimutan ‘yon kasi ang lungkot ko after ng PsyStat exam ko. Feeling ko ang tanga-tanga ko no’n, at nanghinayang pa ako.  _ Sana tinuloy ko na lang Econ, at least do’n nakakasagot pa ako sa exams _ .” Napangiti si Baekhyun sa alaalang ‘yon. “Tapos para siyang eksena sa isang coming of age film, eh. Tumawag sa ‘kin si Junmyeon, excited na excited siya. Naideliver na raw sa bookstores ang mga kopya ng  _ Red District _ , punta raw ako sa NBS sa Katip baka meron na.”

“So pumunta ka nga?”

“Kumakaripas pa. Nanlamig ako sa kaba at excitement no’n, Chanyeol. Kasi that time hindi pa nagsi-sink in sa ‘kin na magkakaroon ako ng libro sa bawat bookstore sa bansa. At 19 years old natupad ko na ang pangarap kong maging isang published writer. Wala pa akong pakialam sa sales no’n eh. Ang mahalaga sa ‘kin, makita ko ang libro ko sa isang shelf. Kahit sa maliit at tagong shelf lang sa NBS okay na sa ‘kin. Sobra-sobra na nga ‘yon para sa ‘kin, eh.

“Tapos pagdating ko sa NBS, nasa table siya sa gitna ng bookstore. Meron pa akong picture no’n sa Facebook. Puro kopya ng  _ Red District _ ang laman ng New Releases table nila. Siguro ang tagal kong nakatayo doon habang umiiyak. Sabi ko pa noon _ , kung panaginip lang po ito, pwede po bang wag niyo na akong gisingin? Okay na akong mabuhay dito. Masaya na akong mabubuhay dito. _ ”

Tuluyan nang bumuhos ang luhang ilang buwan na niyang pinipigil pero pinagpatuloy pa niya ang kwento. “That time si Junmyeon pa lang ang may kopya ng  _ Red District _ version ng Exodus. Sa kanya ko kasi binibigay ang first copies ng bawat librong pina-publish ko as a thank you. So ayun, gamit ang natitira kong baon at pamasahe, bumili ako ng sarili kong libro.”

Tawang-tawa si Chanyeol do’n. “Di nga? Kunsabagay, babalik din naman sa ‘yo ‘yung binayad mo kahit paano.”

“Ang goal ko lang do’n ay magkaron ako ng kopya ng sarili kong libro. Tapos no’ng nagbabayad na ako, tinanong ako ng saleslady, “Maganda ba ‘yan? Marami-rami nang bumili nito kanina, eh.” Taena Chanyeol, umiyak ako sa harap ng cashier ng NBS habang sinasabi ko na  _ Libro ko po ito. Ako po si Baekhyun Byun, ako po nagsulat nito _ . Ayun, naloka si ate at bumilli rin siya ng libro ko. Hanggang ngayon nagbasa pa rin siya ng  _ Cold Case Files _ at Facebook Friends din kami.

“Naulit pa nang ilang beses ‘yon sa mga sumunod kong libro. Naging tradition ko na rin ang pagbili ng isang kopya sa release day. Pero walang makakapantay sa pakiramdam ko noong araw na ‘yon, Chanyeol. Iyon ang pinakamasayang araw sa buong buhay ko. Wala akong mapaglagyan ng saya. Feeling lko ang galing galing ko, na ako ang pinakamagaling na writer sa buong mundo. A published author at 19, Chanyeol. Who would’ve fucking thought, ‘di ba? Sobrang surreal.” 

Baekhyun stopped talking as he let his tears subside. Miss na miss na niya ang mga araw na nagsusulat siya para sa sarili niya at hindi para sa trabaho. Nami-miss na niya ang dating Baekhyun na hindi takot sa sasabihin ng ibang tao, na sulat lang nang sulat kahit walang makakabasa. Ang Baekhyun na binubuhay ng mga salita, na marunong patawarin ang sarili sa mga pagkakamali. 

“Tangina mo talaga eh!” Sigaw niya kay Chanyeol na sinamahan pa ng pagsinok. “Ang sakit na ng ulo ko sa kakaiyak dami ko pa isusulat eh! Ba’t naman gano’n ang tanong mo sa ‘kin ha? Sana sex or chocolates na lang para madaling sagutin!”

Chanyeol’s smile was wide and beaming. “Pwede ba akong magrequest?”

“Dami namang gusto! Ano ‘yon?”

“Baekhyun, tumingin ka sa ‘kin. Hey, please.” Dahan-dahan siyang tumingin sa screen, kay Chanyeol na nangungusap ang tila’y naluluhang mga mata. “Kapag kumakatok sa ‘yo ang pangamba at sinasabing bumigay ka na, please take a break at alalahanin mo lang ‘yang pinakamasayang alaala mo bilang writer. It may not help much, but at least maaalala mo kung paano ka nagsimula at kung gaano na kalayo ang narating mo. Alam kong hindi madali, pero Baekhyun, ngayon ka pa talaga susuko? Kung pagod ka na, hindi mo kailangang sumuko agad. Baka kailangan mo lang magpahinga.”

“Quoting  _ Dagitab,  _ huh?”

“Seems fitting, eh. At kung pagod ka na, magsabi ka lang ha? Nandito lang ako. Partners, remember?”

_ Pero after nito hindi na tayo partners _ .

“Oo na. Sign na siguro ‘to na kailangan ko munang matulog. Sakit na ng ulo ko.”

“Baekhyun?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m rooting for Eli and Calix’s ending. Ikaw lang ang makakapagsulat niyan at wala nang iba. Handa na akong mabasa ang dulo.”

“Oka—”

“But most of all, I’m rooting for  _ you _ . Kaya please, ingatan mo ang sarili mo ha? Nag-aalala na ako sa ‘yo.”

Ilang beses nang siyang sinabihan ni Chanyeol niyan pero ngayon lang niya naramdaman  _ at _ nakita na natatakot ang editor sa nangyayari sa kanya. Hindi niya kayang isipin na nasasaktan si Chanyeol, kaya sumang-ayon siya rito. 

“Okay.”

  
  


* * *

Nakaugalian ni Baekhyun na isulat ang petsa at eksaktong oras na natapos niya ang manuscript sa pinakahuling pahina ng kanyang Moleskine notebook. Ginagamit niya ito sa pag-track ng kanyang writing progress at siyempre, for sentimentality purposes.

Para sa still untitled na Book 5, naluluha niyang isinulat ang petsa at oras na natapos niya ang manuscript.

**December 24. 5:34pm.**

Sa wakas, natapos na niya ang kuwento nina Eli at Calix. Dito na rin nagtatapos ang mga pangarap niya.

Ine-expect niya na maluluha siya sa lungkot at pagkadismaya pero himala na kabaligtaran ang naramdaman niya. He actually felt...lighter, more free. Hindi siya makapaniwala na sa wakas, naisulat na niya ang series ending na pinlano niya more than a decade ago. Maganda ang pagkakatahi ng kwento at very satisfied siya sa kinalabasan ng lahat. He’s more than proud to have finished this epic journey at excited na siyang ibahagi ito sa mga mambabasa niya.

Tinype niya kaagad ang handwritten chapters at isinalin sa compiled Google Docs file ni Chanyeol. Sinadya niya na gawin ito ngayong Christmas Eve kung kailan kasama ng editor ang kanyang pamilya sa probinsya. Hiniling ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol na magpahinga muna ngayong Christmas break; no checking of emails, no work talk...just holiday fun. Ayaw pa sanang pumayag ni Chanyeol kaso nang ni-reveal ni Baekhyun na hindi nito makukuha ang regalo niya sa Pasko, wala nang nagawa si Chanyeol kundi pumayag. In the end, natanggap din ng editor ang regalo ni Baekhyun na  _ Hunt A Killer _ game set na kasalukuyan nilang nilalaro ngayon ng pamilya habang naghihintay ng Noche Buena.

Isang malaking framed poster ng  _ I Want To Believe _ ng The X-Files ang regalo sa kanya ni Chanyeol. Nag-Facetime pa silang dalawa habang tinatakid ni Baekhyun sa opisina niya ang nasabing poster. Ilang taon na siyang naghahanap ng gano’ng poster, at sa wakas, kaunti na lang at maa-achieve na ni Baekhyun ang Mulder office aesthetic na inaasam niya.

Ngayon, oras na para ibigay niya ang isang napaka-ispesyal na regalo sa isang kaibigan.

Right after niyang i-type ang last chapters ng Book 5, pinadala ni Baekhyun ang soft copy ng manuscript kay Junmyeon.

Old habits die hard, ika nga. Gusto niya munang malaman mula sa taong kasama niya noong umpisa kung tama ang ginawa niya sa ending ng series. He valued Junmyeon’s opinion more than anyone else, at kung magugustuhan ng kaibigan ang libro niya, ‘yon na ang pinakamagandang pamasko sa buong buhay niya. 

Alas dos ng madaling araw na nang tumawag sa kanya si Junmyeon. Pasko na sa Pilipinas, pero alas sais ng gabi ng Christmas Eve pa sa London. Bumaligtad ang sikmura sa tawag na ‘yon. Tumatagal ng isang linggo ang pagbabasa niya ng buong drafts ni Baekhyun. Bakit ang bilis niyang natapos ang 60k word manuscript ni Baekhyun ngayon?

“Jun?” Nanginginig ang boses ni Baekhyun. Junmyeon’s screen was dark na ikinabother niya. “Junmyeon? Okay ka lang ba? Hello?”

“What the actual fuck, Baekhyun Byun,” ang sagot sa kanya ng kaibigan, tila malat ang boses. “What the hell.”

Naupo si Baekhyun sa kama niya at nagpanic. Bihirang magmura ang kaibigan niya tapos...oh no. Siguro hindi niya nagustuhan ang ending ng libro.

“Galit ka ba sa ‘kin, Jun? Pangit ba? Anong ayaw mo? Babaguhin ko now na! I’m so sorry kung pangit hindi ko pa napapabasa kay Chanyeol ‘yung endi—f”

“You did it. You really did it, Baekhyun.” At ayun, inubo na si Junmyeon sa kakaiyak. “Sampung taon, Baek. Nagawa mo siya...holy shit.”

“Jun—”

Biglang lumiwanag sa pwesto ni Junmyeon, at nagulat si Baekhyun na makitang humahagulgol ang kaibigan. Ni hindi na niya makita ang mga mata ni Junmyeon sa pagmumugto nito. “Baekhyun, everything’s perfect. Lahat ng pinag-usapan natin noon, mga biruan natin...ginawa mo silang totoo. Ang swabe ng pagkakatahi ng eksena, the way you described the case details..and fuck, Baek. Ang character development nina Eli at Calix. Their friendship, their  _ love _ …” Tumigil si Junmyeon sa pagsasalita at pinunasan muna ang mukha. “Ang galing galing mo, Baekhyun. I’m not saying this as your friend, but as someone who have always loved your words since the beginning. Ang ganda ganda. Proud na proud ako sa ‘yo.”

‘Yon lang naman ang gustong marinig ni Baekhyun ngayon. Sinabayan niya ang pag-iyak tawa ni Junmyeon kahit magmukha silang tanga. Wala silang pakialam. Abot langit ang saya nila dahil sa wakas, tapos na. Nagawa na ni Baekhyun ang lahat.

“May napansin nga pala ako,” sabi ni Junmyeon moments later, nang humupa na ang tawa at iyak nila. “May kakaiba sa pagsusulat mo rito. Parang...mas gumaan at mas sumaya.”

“Ah, dahil siguro sa editing ni Chanyeol,” sagot niya. “Trust me, ang dami kong sinulat na medyo dark kaso inedit out ni—”

“Hindi ‘yan ang ibig kong sabihin, Baek. Kaya ako naapektuhan nang ganito kasi narinig ko ulit ang boses ng Baekhyun Byun na fina-follow ko sa Livejournal noon. ‘Yung maingay magkuwento, may distinct voice ang narration. ‘Yung Baekhyun na sinusunod ang rules pero ‘di kalauna’y tataliwas kasi hindi ‘yon ang ‘style’ niya. Namiss kong mabasa ang Baekhyun Byun na nakilala ko sa main library. Nag-full circle lahat, Baek. Ang saya-saya ko para sa ‘yo.”

Hindi inaasahan ni Baekhyun na maririnig niya ‘yon mula kay Junmyeon. Ni hindi siya aware na bumallik siya sa dating Baekhyun na pilit niyang kinalimutan sa kagustuhang maging sikat na manunulat at mapabilang ang pangalan sa bestseller charts. Tama si Junmyeon, nakakamiss ang dating Baekhyun.

“For the longest time kasi feeling ko hindi ako nagsusulat para sa sarili ko eh,” Baekhyun said with a bitter smile. “Simula noong na-publish ang mga kuwento ko tinrato ko lahat ng salitang sinusulat ko bilang trabaho. Magsusulat lang batay sa ine-expect ng mga mambabasa at ng critics. Sa Book 5 ko lang ulit naramdaman na hindi trabaho itong ginagawa ko. Masyado kong sineryoso ang sarili ko ng ilang taon at tuluyan ko nang nakalimutan ang bagay na bumubuo sa totoong ako.”

“Dahil ba ‘yan kay Chanyeol, ha?”

Napairap siya. “Hay nako, pati ba naman ikaw?”

“Siguro naman naniniwala ka na sa ‘kin ngayon, ano? He’s that good.”

“Sakto lang naman. Ikaw ha, you’re patronizing him too much.”

“Baekhyun, umamin ka nga sa ‘kin. Anong meron?”

Magkakahalong emosyon ang umatake kay Baekhyun dahil sa tanong na ‘yon. Mga emosyon na hindi pa siya handang harapin. Pero kilala niya si Junmyeon, hindi papayag ‘yan na wala siyang isasagot.

So, ipinaliwanag niya sa kaibigan ang kanyang nararamdaman in the simplest way he could.

“Pag siya ang kasama ko, be it brainstorming o sa Post-it comments niya, pakiramdam ko hindi ito trabaho. Parang ako ulit si Baekhyun na college student na walang ibang gusto kundi makapag-post ng chapter sa Livejournal. Ang...saya saya ng bawat segundo na ‘yon, Jun. Pinapasaya niya ako.”

“Oh, Baekhyun.”

This time, si Baekhyun na lang ang umiiyak.

* * *

Bumilis ang paglipas ng oras matapos niyang ipasa kay Chanyeol ang final draft ng Cold Case Files Book 5 exactly on New Year’s Eve. Ang edited version ni Junmyeon ang ginawa niyang final first draft; paiyak-iyak pang nalalaman si Junmyeon sa Facetime pero nag-iwan pa ng sandamukal na comments sa manuscript. (Tama naman ang karamihan ng points na ni-raise ni Junmyeon sa comments pero  _ perfect _ pala ha? Biro lang.)

Gaya ni Junmyeon, iyak nang iyak si Chanyeol pagkatapos niyang mabasa ang final first draft. Niyaya pa niyang uminom si Baekhyun para magcelebrate, at doon niya nilabas ang lahat ng damdamin niya sa ending nina Eli at Calix. Sobrang na-overwhelm si Baekhyun sa mga papuri ni Chanyeol sa kanya, kahit may kaakibat itong lungkot sa nalalapit na pagtatapos ngn kanilang partnership.

Nagkaroon din ng major revisions sa publishing title ng  _ Cold Case Files #5: Memento Mori _ (title na sinuggest ni Junmyeon dahil relevant ito sa kaso). Nagawa nilang paikliin ang limang buwan editing, revising, at production schedule hanggang apat na buwan na lamang. Mid-April na ang target release ng libro, thanks sa editing at revising scheme na napagkasunduan nila ni Chanyeol. Napaka-effective ng masusing beta reading ng editor habang sinusulat ni Baekhyun ang manuscript, mas mapapaaga nang kaunti ang release ng 10th anniversary box set ng  _ Cold Case Files _ na magiging available na by mid-June.

Sa sobrang bilis ng mga pangyayari, hindi na makasabay si Baekhyun. Akala niya magkakaroon pa siya ng oras para namnamin ang pagtatapos ng kuwento nina Eli at Calix. Joke’s on him, dahil may pinaplanong commissioned mystery book series sina Changmin para sa kanya..if ever gusto niyang mag-renew ng contract sa darating na Mayo. 

Siya lang ba ang nakaka-gets na hello, higit isang dekada naging parte ng buhay niya sina Eli at Calix, umaga’t gabi sila lang ang iniisip ni Baekhyun, sila lang ang bumuhay kay Baekhyun, tapos gusto niyo siyang mag-move on agad sa ibang bagay? Bawal ba siyang magluksa? Oo na, napakatindi ng separation anxiety niya sa mundong ito. Pero gano’n naman talaga kapag minahal mo nang lubos ang isang bagay, ‘di ba?

Hindi madaling makalimot si Baekhyun Byun.

Isa pang kinalulungkot niya ay ang nalalapit nilang paghihiwalay ni Chanyeol. Actually, nagsisimula na nga ito ngayon pa lang. Habang inaayos ni Chanyeol ang editing ng  _ Memento Mori _ , nagmi-meeting na rin sila ni Minseok para sa bagong graphic novel ng kaibigan na  _ Elixir. _ Malaki ang tsansa na hindi si Chanyeol ang maging editor niya kung tatanggapin niya ang inaalok na mystery book series.

Tangina, sabay sabay kinukuha ang mga bagay na nagpapasaya sa kanya. You can’t have it all talaga.

**

“Uy, matutunaw ‘yang iPad mo sa katitig mo dyan.”

Nagising si Baekhyun mula sa kanyang pagmumuni-muni nang pitikin ni Chanyeol ang tenga niya. Shit, nasa kalahati pa rin siya ng pagchi-check ng layouted pages ng  _ Memento Mori _ . Tamad na tamad na siya, to be honest.

“H-huh? Sorry, pagod na ako.” Inilapag niya ang iPad sa mesita at umakyat sa sofa at doon nag-unat ng mga binti. Minasahe niya ang sentido, hoping na maalis nito ang namumuong tensyon sa ulo niya. “Pwede bang bukas na lang ulit? May two days pa naman tayo sa schedule.”

In-occupy ni Chanyeol ang pwesto niya sa lapag at siya na ang nagpatuloy sa pagcheck ng layout. “Pagod ka na nga. ‘Di mo napansin na  _ Calixx _ ang spelling ng Calix dito sa page 189. Bukas na natin ‘to ituloy.”

“Uwi ka na ba?” 

“Bukas na siguro. Sakit ng ulo ko eh. Okay lang ba?”

Tumango na lang si Baekhyun, walang ganang sumagot. Napapadalas na ang pagsi-stay over ni Chanyeol sa bahay niya ngayong patapos na sila sa Book 5. Which was weird since wala na sila masyadong ginagawa na related sa libro ngayon. Tumatambay lang sila rito kapag may libreng oras sila, totally ignoring the fact na malapit nang matapos ang working relationship na ‘to. May friendly relationship naman sila, na ‘yun lang, medyo blurry kung pagkakaibigan nga ba ang pakay o mas higit pa.

“Hoy, tumayo ka nga dyan,” kinurot-kurot ni Chanyeol ang nakalaylay na braso ni Baekhyun. “Lipat ka nasa kwarto mo. Tutulog na ako sa king sized sofa ko.”

Pinalo palayo ni Baekhyun ang kamay ng editor. “Ikaw na matulog do’n, dito na ako.”

“Gusto mo tabi tayo?”

“Pwede rin.”

Napabuntonghininga si Chanyeol, napakalalim. Baekhyun could tell na naiinis na ito sa kanya. “May problema ka ba, Baek?”

“Have you met me? Of course ‘di ako mawawalan ng problema. Hindi rin mawawalan ng kinatatakutan.”

“Ano bang kinakatakot mo?”

Hindi makasagot si Baekhyun. Takot siyang magkatotoo—na amining totoo—itong mga iniisip niya. Gustuhin man niyang baguhin ng topic, alam niyang kukulitin lang siya ni Chanyeol hanggang sa bumigay siya. Might as well be truthful na lang ngayon.

“Baka pagtawanan mo ako eh.”

“Try me.”

Huminga siya nang malalim at niyakap nang mahigpit ang throw pillow sa tabi niya. “You have to understand this first, Chanyeol. Almost half of my life ay umikot lang kina Eli at Calix. Mahal na mahal ko sila. Walang makahihigit doon.”

“Okay.”

“Sila lang ang minahal ko nang ganito. Mahal na mahal ko sila.”

“Alam ko, Baekhyun.”

“Natatakoot ako…” Baekhyun hated the way his voice cracked. “Natatakot ako na baka...baka hindi na ako magmahal nang ganito ulit. Na baka...naiibigay ko na kina Eli at Calix ang lahat ng pagmamahal na kaya kong ibigay. Takot ako na...shit, Chanyeol.” Napaupo siya sa sofa at doon niya nakita ang concerned na tingin sa kanya ng editor. “What if pangit na lahat ng mga isulat ko after nito? What if makapagsulat nga ako ng bago pero sina Eli at Calix pa rin ang hahanap-hanapin ko? Ng ibang tao? What if...hanggang dito na lang ang pangarap ko? Ito lang naman ang ginusto ko sa buhay, eh. Ang magsulat at mabasa ng tao ang mga salita ko. Ito siguro ang problema pag nakuha mo nang maaga ang pinapangarap mo. Pag madaling nakuha, madali ring mawawala.” Tuluyan nang bumuhos ang luha ni Baekhyun. “Ayoko pa magmove on sa kanila, Chanyeol. Hindi ko kaya.”

The sofa dipped beside him, at agad niyang naramdaman ang init ng katawan ni Chanyeol. “Baek—”

“S-sorry ha. Ang bilis lang kasi ng mga pangyayari.. Ni hindi man lang ako nakapagluksa nang maayos.”

Dahan-dahang kinuha ni Chanyeol ang kaliwang kamay ni Baekhyun at hinawakan ito nang mahigpit. “Baekhyun, lahat ng pag-ibig na dumarating sa buhay natin, kahit hindi sila nagtagal, laging may naiiwang parte nila sa puso natin. Oo, dito nga nagtatapos ang kwento nina Eli at Calix, pero gusto kong matanggap mo na hindi kawalan ‘yon. Malay mo, ang pagiging mas matapang ang makuha mong kapalit sa pagle-let go mo. See, that’s a gain for you as a person. Isipin mo na lang na kailangan mo silang i-let go para makatanggap ka ng bagong pag-ibig na darating sa buhay mo.”

Imbes na kumalma sa mga salitang binitiwan ni Chanyeol, mas naiyak pa lalo si Baekhyun. “Paano kung hindi ko kayanin?”

“Hay. ‘Wag mong pahirapan ang sarili mo, okay? Hindi ka makaka-attract nng bagong pag-ibig kung mananatili ka sa dati. Ito na lang gawin mo, okay? Habang natatapos itong journey mo kasama sina Eli at calix, namnamin mo lang lahat. At some point pipilitin mo ring mag-move on.” Nagpaubaya na lang siya nang higitin siya palapit ni Chanyeol at isinandal sa dibdib nito. “Tsaka ‘wag mong iisipin na hanggang dito na lang ang mga pangarap mo, okay? Gumawa ka ng bagong pangarap na aabutin pagkatapos nito. It doesn’t have to be a big dream right away. You just have to...dream.”

Hindi napigilang matawa ni Baekhyun sa last sentence na ‘yon. “Luh, naubusan ka na ng words of wisdom ano?”

“Sorry na, inaantok na rin ako eh. Dami kong na-share na quotable quotes, sayang dapat tinake down mo.”

“Chanyeol?”

“Hmm?”

Tinapangan muna ni Baekhyun ang sarili bago tingan si Chanyeol. Kulang na lang ay malaglag ang puso niya nang makitang nakatitig na sa kanya ito.

Balang araw, babalik ulit sa normal ang pagtibok ng puso ni Baekhyun sa tuwing ngingitian siya ni Chanyeol. Siguro naman babatiin pa rin siya ng soon to be ex-editor kapag nagkasalubong sila sa Exodus Books office. Medyo magiging awkward siguro sa una, pero masasanay din siya.

Pero ngayon, habang pinagbubuklod pa sila ng mundo nina Eli at Calix, susulitin na niya ang bawat ngiti na ibibigay sa kanya ni Chanyeol. Kung pwede nga lang i-freeze ang oras sa isang ngiti lang, ‘yung ngiti ni Chanyeol na tila nagsasabing  _ Ah, nandito na si Baekhyun. Masaya ako na makita ka _ ang uulit-ulitin niya. Tama nga ang editor, dapat niyang namnamin ang bawat sandali bago siya mag-move on.

“Mamimiss kita. Sobra,” bulong niya.

The sadness in Chanyeol’s eyes was unnerving at nasaktan si Baekhyun dahil pinipilit pa rin nitong ngumiti para sa kanya. “Ano ka ba, nandito lang ako. Partner kita, ‘di ba?”

“Pero—”

Walang pasabing hinalikan ni Chanyeol ang noo niya. Dampi nga lang ito kung tutuusin, pero tila kuryente ito na bumuhay sa pagod at malungkot niyang pagkatao. Nang sila’y nagkalayo, doon nakita ni Baekhyun ang ibig sabihin ng tingin sa kanya ni Chanyeol.

_ Nandito lang ako para sa ‘yo, Baekhyun. Ikaw ang pinakapaborito kong tao sa mundo. _

Dinikit ni Chanyeol ang noo niya kay Baekhyun, at bumulong, “Alam kong para sa ‘kin ‘yung sixth line sa page 333, Baekhyun. Maraming salamat.”

Hindi na niya kinaya pang magsalita. Of course, Chanyeol would know. Of course, Baekhyun made sure  _ he _ would know.

  
  


* * *

Since ilang buwan lang ang pagitan ng release ng  _ Memento Mori _ at  _ Cold Case Files 10th Anniversary Box Set _ , abala si Baekhyun at ang Books team sa paghahanda ng mga kailangang material ng special releases na ito. Sinigurado ni Baekhyun na super hands on siya sa preparations as a way of sending off his beloved Eli and Calix. Unti-unti na niyang natatanggap na kailangan niyang magmove on mula sa dalawa. Mahirap, pero kailangan. Tama nga si Chanyeol, hindi ito kawalan sa kanya.

Napapadalas tuloy ang pagdalaw niya sa Exodus Books office because of these preparation, lalo na sa 10th anniversary box set. Pinaglaban niya kina Yunho at Changmin na dapat si Minseok ang gumawa ng 10th anniversary cover illustrations at sina Junmyeon, Kyungsoo, at Jongdae ang magsusulat ng Foreword. Inaprubahan naman ito ng mga publisher in the hopes na maging good shot sila sa contract renewal ni Baekhyun. 

(Wala pa ring final decision si Baekhyun kung tatanggapin niya ang another 10 years na ino-offer. Na-realize niyang tama si Chanyeol, pwede pa siyang gumawa ng bagong pangarap. Gusto niya munang magfocus doon after mai-launch ang box set pero...eh. Ewan. Tsaka na lang nila ito pag-uusapan.)

On this particular Wednesday morning, nakasabay ni Baekhyun sa elevatori si Joy, ang kaibigan niya mula sa Distribution Department at isang long-time Cold Case Files reader. Malapit na sila sa 8th floor nang may itanong si Joy.

“Nga pala, pwede ko bang mahingi ang address ni Junmyeon sa UK?”

“Huh? For what?”

“Sabi kasi ni Yeri dumating na sa table ko ‘yung unang print copy ng Book 5. Ipapadala ko ba straight to UK o kay Sehun muna?”

Shit, he totally forgot about that. Excited pa naman si Junmyeon na makakuha ng kopya kaso ngayon, mukhang sa ibang tao niya ibibigay ang unang kopya ng huling libro.

***

Baekhyun made a huge mistake.

Dapat kay Junmyeon na lang niya binigay ang nasabing libro.

Bakit ba niya naisip na maganda  _ at _ nakakakilig na ideya na ibigay kay Chanyeol ang unang kopya ng  _ Memento Mori _ ?! Napakaaga pa para sa kanilang namumuong relasyon ang gano’ng grand gesture. Sure, they’ve somehow confessed to each other—siya through that one scene in  _ Memento Mori,  _ at si Chanyeol naman through actions—kaso gustong na niyang makasigurado na magiging pangmatagalan ito.

Kaya ayan, ang tatanga-tangang Baekhyun Byun, sinubukang mag-ala Jongdae Kim at nagsulat ng isang…love letter.

“Pota dapat pala umuwi na ako,” usal ni Baekhyun habang nagpalakad-lakad siya sa loob ng Meeting Room #3, ang kanyang hiding spot. Tinext kasi siya ni Chanyeol ng  **_dito ka pa office? Usap tayo please_ ** _ ,  _ na kinatakutan niya. 

Hindi naman siguro makikipagbreak si Chanyeol dahil duh, hindi naman sila..officially. Kaya 100% sure si Baekhyun na gustong pag-usapan ng ex-editor turned (soon to be?? maybe?? ex)-potential boyfriend ang napaka-cheesy at napaka-corny na love letter na nag-eexist sa buong mundo.

“Aaahh pota self-sabotage ‘to Baekhyun tang tanga mo talaga!” Sinampal-sampal niya ang pisngi sa inis. “Bestselling at award-winning ka pero pagdating sa pag-ibig pinakabobo! Ughhh ano ba—”

“Hay, nandito ka lang pala!”

Sa sobrang taranta ay hindi niya namalayang nakapasok na sa loob ng meeting room ang tinataguan niya. Nakangisi pa ito...at puta, bitbit ang kopya ng  _ Memento Mori _ .

Yari talaga siya.

“H-hi, Yeol.”

Ni-lock ni Chanyeol ang pinto at lumapit kay Baekhyun. Ang writer naman, napaatras. “Baek, come on. Don’t be like that.”

“Kung tungkol ‘yan sa libro sa table mo kanina...okay fine ako nga naglagay no’n pero please ignore mo na lang ‘yung nasa title page?” Kulang na lang ay lumuhod siya at magmakaawa kay Chanyeol sa hiya. “Please, Yeol?”

“Huh.” Umupo si Chanyeol sa corner ng mahabang meeting table at binuklat ang libro sa title page. “Bakit ko i-ignore e ang ganda ng nakasulat?”

“Yeol naman e—”

“Chanyeol, nabanggit sa ‘kin ni Jongdae—”

Nangingilid na ang luha ni Baekhyun sa frustration at hiya. Tangina rin nitong Chanyeol Park eh! “Yeol plea—”

His pleas fell on deaf ears at nagpatuloy si Chanyeol sa pagbabasa sa dedication ni Baekhyun sa libro.

_ Chanyeol, _

_ Minsang nabanggit sa ‘kin ni Jongdae na bukod sa pagsusulat ko ng huling libro nina Eli at Calix, sinimulan ko na rin daw ang pagsusulat ng love story ko...o natin. Tinawanan ko lang siya noon. Ang hindi niya alam, ipinangako ko sa sarili ko na hinding-hindi ako magsusulat ng kahit ano tungkol sa pag-ibig na darating sa buhay ko. Bakit? Dahil isinusulat ko lamang ang mga bagay na tapos na at kaya kong pakawalan—at hidni kita kayang pakawalan. Sa lagay na ito, alam kong magsisimula pa laman ang ating kuwento. Bakit naman ako magkukwento ng isang bahay na alam kong tatagal? _

_ Kaya ‘wag ka sanang magtatampo kung hindi ko isusulat ang kuwento nating dalawa. Ayaw kong may ibang makaalam bukod sa sarili ko kung bakit kita minamahal at patuloy na mamahalin. Gayunpaman, gusto kong malaman mo na hinding-hindi mawawala ang bakas mo sa lahat ng kuwentong isusulat ko mula ngayon. Maraming salamat. Dahil sa iyo, natagpuan ko muli ang mga salita. _

_ Salamat. _

_ Mahal kita. _

_ Baekhyun _

  
  


Hindi napigilan ni Baekhyun ang magcringe sa mga salita siya mismo ang nagsulat. Ganito ba ang kanyang in love persona, napaka-cheesy? Jusko, parang wag na lang pala.

Si Chanyeol naman, ngiting tagumpay sa nabasa niyang dedication/confession. Ito ‘yung ngiti na para kay Baekhyun lamang kaya gumaan ang loob niya. “So...mahal mo ako?” Pang-inis niyang tanong.

“Chanyeol naman, eh!”

Lumakad siya palapit kay Baekhyun at niyakap ang writer ng pagkahigpit-higpit. “Oo o hindi lang ang sagot, Baekhyun.”

“Malamang oo!”

“Final answer na? Paki-confirm naman bago ako umamin.”

Isang malakas na suntok sa tiyan ang sagot niya kay Chanyeol. “Ulol ka mahal mo rin ako eh.”

“Totoo, mahal nga kita.” Tumigil ang puso ni Baekhyun sa sudden declaration na ‘yon. Bumitaw siya sa pagkakayakap ni Chanyeol at ayun nga, that very same smile again. “Mahal na mahal kita, Baekhyun.”

  
  


* * *

> _ “Ganu’n ba kalalim ang pagkakakilala mo sa ‘kin para hindi kailanganin ang mga salita para intindihin ako?”  _
> 
> _ Memento Mori, pg. 333, line 6 _

**Author's Note:**

> kung nakaabot ka rito, maraming salamat! comments are very much appreciated <3


End file.
